<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>toss a coin to your cam boy by flyingthesky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599336">toss a coin to your cam boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky'>flyingthesky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>o valley of plenty [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Porn, Blow Jobs, Car Roach (The Witcher), Caring Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Collars, Dildos, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Good Friend Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Insecure Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion is Called Julian, M/M, Multi, Nonmonogamous Relationship, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Sex Work, Size Queen Jaskier | Dandelion, Threesome - F/M/M, geralt's got some unhealthy views on nonmonogamy ftr, see notes for a full list of sex acts and kinks in this story, there were a lot i just picked the most relevant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a lot of things to be said for being a camboy: flexible hours, however much money he wants to hustle for, and he gets free shit from sex toy companies. Really, it’s the perfect job for Julian except for one teeny, tiny, minuscule little thing that doesn’t really matter very much except for how it does.</p><p>“Janka,” Julian says, flopping onto her bed facing away from her weird, life-sized stuffed unicorn, “how do you <em>tell</em> someone that you make money letting other people watch you jerk off?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion &amp; Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>o valley of plenty [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>toss a coin to your cam boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i literally only wrote this for the title. this literally exists so it can be titled this. blessed be the village who got me through this. that would be the crack team of betas who cannot be blamed for any mistakes i went and added after they fixed them, my artist who created <a href="https://twinkbouttapounce.tumblr.com/post/639619212001886208">this</a> lovely art, and my partner who had to listen to me say things like “hey how many times can i have a limit negotiation scene in a fic before my readers want to strangle me?” and very politely did not strangle <em>me</em> in return.</p><p>anyway! you might want to leave the work skin on so the section breaks make sense, but if you turn it off just know the section breaks a text messages. also check the end notes if you want the complete list of every single sex thing that's even remotely mentioned and wasn't tagged. there's like fifty of them. i refused to tag them all.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<i>Toss a coin to this cam boy, oh valley of plenty. Oh valley of plenty.</i>” Julian’s fingers skitter across the strings of his ukulele as he waits for the clock to tick over to the hour. He got on a few minutes early because he likes to spend some time before his shows hanging out with whoever’s around. Giving a wink to the camera, he smiles. “Not yet, though—we’ll get the show properly started in a few minutes.”</p><p>His fingers keep plucking at strings, making up an aimless melody as he reads some chat messages. It’s mostly the usual. His biggest regulars are asking how he is, what the plan for tonight is, and other general questions that Julian’s learned how to answer easily and glibly. In the beginning, this was often the most awkward part of a show, but as he’s become more comfortable Julian likes to think he’s gotten better at it. His fans seem to like it anyway, and that’s what really matters.</p><p>“Who would I like to collab with?” Julian pretends to think about it, just because blurting out the name that immediately comes to mind would be, uh. Embarrassing? It would be embarrassing. And also bad for business: you can’t just randomly tell your audience you have a boyfriend during a pre-show. “I don’t know. I collab with a lot of women, so maybe a man. Someone who could hold me down and take me rough.”</p><p>Insofar as Julian has a type, hunky and broad is basically it when it comes to men. His viewers know that, so there’s a lot of excited chatter in the chat when he says that. Alas, Julian doesn’t know many men in his specific profession personally aside from Pendragon and Merlin. He knows <em>of</em> Janka’s ex, whose name he can’t even properly remember, he’s friends with Chireadan after doing a scene with both him and Janka, and then there’s someone both Janka and Shrike know and work with. They both call him “Wolf,” although Julian supposes that Wolf is just a friend who sometimes appears just out of frame in their videos rather than a full blown cam boy in his own right. Ah, whatever.</p><p>He’ll ask Janka if she has any suggestions the next time he sees her. Julian has more important things to think about right now. The clock ticks over to a new hour, and Julian smiles. He sets down his ukulele somewhere he won’t knock it down during the rest of the show and brings his hands to the top button of his shirt.</p><p>“Sorry to cut our chat short, but it’s getting rather hot in here.” He undoes the top few buttons, slowly. “Do you guys mind if we get this show started?”</p><p>There’s strong agreement from chat, which Julian is thankful for. He’s worked hard to be here, and he’s <em>made</em> for it. When he’s unbuttoned his shirt, he lets it fall from his shoulders and runs a hand down his chest. Then chat actually does start tossing coins his way, and he laughs.</p><p>“Wow. You’re all very eager tonight.” One of his regulars tells him he should wear his puppy hood and Julian contemplates the idea for a moment before shaking his head. “Not tonight—sorry, Kit. Next show Shrike will be stopping by and I’ll be a good boy for you all.”</p><p>Julian’s mostly well-known for looking very pretty and working with a lot of beautiful dominatrixes. Shrike usually dresses him up as a puppy and it’s not exactly something he thought he would be into but well. Here he is with a full kit two years later. Janka prefers to tie him up, keeping him still while she rides him, or to blindfold him and cane him. That’s all well and good, but Julian has to admit his favorite collaborations are with Pendragon and Merlin, who treat him so nicely but utterly wreck him every time he’s invited into their bed.</p><p>Left to his own devices, of course, Julian’s just a size queen. To that point, he sets two dildos in sight of the camera and licks his lips.</p><p>“I’m sure most of you know how this works by now, but for anyone new: there’s four things for you all to vote on.” Julian sets a new bottle of lube on the bed too, along with a cock ring. “You all get to pick which of these dildos I’m going to use today, how messy and wrecked you want me, whether or not I’m allowed to come, and if we’re using the fucking machine or not.”</p><p>Everyone is sending messages at once and Julian laughs. No matter how many times he does a show like this, nobody ever waits for him to finish his whole spiel. He doesn’t blame them—they probably want to come as much as he does—but it’s overwhelming when everyone’s trying to vote on different questions first.</p><p>“One question at a time, please. I know you can all behave for me.” Julian picks up the two dildos he set out. “First: human cock or intimidatingly large tentacle?”</p><p>He lets chat try to decide for a few moments, enough for him to see that the tentacle is winning. Apparently everyone is thirsty for him to get dicked down by a tentacle monster, which is fine by him. It means he’ll have to lube up the thing up regardless of what amount of lube chat picks though. He made the mistake of taking this particular dildo bone dry exactly one time and he’s not stupid enough to make that kind of mistake twice.</p><p>“Okay, tentacle it is!” Julian laughs, picking up the bottle of lube. “I actually have to switch this bottle out, because you all picked a dildo I can’t use it with, but next question! Wet and messy or <em>nearly</em> raw?”</p><p>While the chat is deciding, Julian swaps out the silicone lube he grabbed for a water-based one. Realistically, he knows that for <em>most</em> people’s use, it would probably be fine to use the silicone. Unfortunately for him, he hasn’t tested this specific lube on this specific dildo and he’d rather not do that testing in the middle of a fucking live stream with people watching. The chat apparently wants it wet and messy, so that’s a plus. Not that he would’ve hated taking the tentacle mostly raw, but what’s the point of getting fucked with a tentacle if it’s not messy? That also means he can <em>probably</em> manage multiple orgasms, which is most likely why his viewers picked it.</p><p>“Wet and messy it is—you guys really know what I like, don’t you?” Throwing the bottle of lube he’s selected onto his bed, Julian picks up the cock ring. It’s a plain metal one, which is probably disappointing to some of his viewers. All of his fancier leather ones are best used with a partner, though. “Most important question, buttercups, am I allowed to come tonight? The usual spiel applies: this show is shorter if you don’t let me come and longer if you all want to wring multiple orgasms out of me.”</p><p>When he first started, he assumed that people would prefer a longer show over a shorter one. His audience is surprising, though, and this is the question that has the most variance depending on who’s currently watching. It’s close tonight, and Julian goes for a few moments longer than normal to see if they can reach some sort of consensus. It stays even, though, and Julian makes a considering noise.</p><p>“Okay. Let’s compromise, buttercups: I wear this,” Julian says, tossing the cock ring up slightly and catching it, “but first person to donate over a hundred dollars decides whether or not I actually get to come.”</p><p>There are people in his profession that run their entire brand like this, Julian knows. The highest bidders get to decide what’s happening, which is a relatively easy way to make extensive amounts of money with minimal effort. Mostly, Julian stays away from it. Call him egalitarian, but he feels bad blatantly milking his audience for money too often. He might not have ended up as a cam boy entirely through his own choices, but he’s still here because he wants to be and yes, it’s a job. Yes, he needs to make money, but the people behind the money he’s making are real and Julian tries not to exploit them if he can help it.</p><p>It also helps with his boy next door act, but that’s neither here nor there.</p><p>“Last question: am I attaching this very large tentacle to the fucking machine or are we going manual tonight?” Julian picks up his tentacle dildo and grins at the camera, keeping an eye on the donations. One of his oldest regulars donates $110, saying that he gets to come, but only after he begs and Julian grins. “According to JuicyFruits—thank you for that, lovely—I’ll be begging for you all tonight either way.”</p><p>Even though Julian is always loud, he tends not to beg when he’s alone. It’s natural when he’s with a partner, particularly when Pendragon and Merlin are working him over, but it’s harder to make natural when he’s by himself. Chat has decided he’s using the fucking machine, so Julian stands up and shimmies out of the shorts he was wearing. He actually only pulled on the shorts after getting out of the shower earlier so he could take them off during this show, so he didn’t bother with underwear. It’s the sort of thing that would probably be uncomfortable if he was going out anywhere but is fine for sitting around in his apartment.</p><p>“You’ll have to forgive me for this slight hiccup,” Julian says, hauling his fucking machine forward so he can set it up. “I do hope you’re enjoying the view, though.”</p><p>It’s taken practice to figure out how to set things up while giving his viewers a view of his ass, but by now Julian’s gotten it down to an art. He’s wearing the custom buttplug that Janka made him for his birthday last year, which Julian is pretty sure was supposed to be a joke, but he unironically loves it. It’s cute. It has a little buttercup on the end, so he wears it a lot for shows. That’s branding, right?</p><p>Fortunately for him, his fucking machine is a custom rig also made by Janka’s company and it’s designed to be easy to set up. Once he’s positioned it at the correct height and slapped his intimidatingly large tentacle dildo on it, Julian settles himself on the bed. He picks up the cock ring and quickly lubes it up before locking it into place and addressing chat again.</p><p>“As I’m sure you’re all aware now, I prepped myself earlier.” There’s some disappointment from chat, and Julian laughs, wild and real. “I know, buttercups, but you’ll forgive me for being too excited to suffer through that tonight, won’t you? I’ll make it up to you another day, I promise.”</p><p>While he’s talking to chat, he carefully pulls out the plug—it’s not actually a small plug, because Janka doesn’t really do “normal” toys even for simple things like plugs, so he hisses slightly when it’s at the widest point but it’s fine. He’s taken worse and lived to tell the tale. He’ll <em>be</em> taking worse in a moment.</p><p>“Oh,” he says, catching a comment in chat, “no, no. I’m fine. It’s just not as easy taking a plug out as it is going in. Some of you can probably relate, right?”</p><p>There’s a few messages in agreement and Julian chats some as he lubes up the tentacle generously. It’s a style preference, mostly. Janka’s style is about her domineering personality, while Julian’s primary appeal is that he’s the boy next door with a frankly ridiculous dildo collection. He’s friendly and personable in a way that Janka can’t emulate, and she always taught him to play to his strengths so he does. When the tentacle is ready, Julian wipes his hands off on a towel he laid down earlier and grabs the remote for the machine. It starts slow, because even though he’s <em>horny</em>, Julian’s not <em>stupid</em>. He can take this particular dildo, but even with the amount of lube he’s using, he has to go slowly.</p><p>Julian is a size queen, and he loves the sensation of feeling full, but there’s something impersonal about any of his myriad dildos. That’s not a bad thing, don’t get him wrong, but sometimes he just wants the feel of an actual human. Unfortunate timing for his boyfriend to be on a business trip, really. He could call up Merlin, maybe? It’s not like he’s even remotely monogamous so as long as he loops his boyfriend in on what’s happening.</p><p>Some part of Julian’s brain catches up with what’s going on and remembers to turn on the timed function on his machine. As it ramps up, it makes him gasp in a way that’s not even faked and <em>oh</em>. Every time he does this, it’s like it’s new. Between shows, he forgets what it’s like and then he’s gasping and moaning in an entirely authentic way. The trickery in the noises he’s making is that by himself—truly by himself, that is—Julian would probably not be as loud as he’s being right now. The moans are real, but he’s had to train himself to be loud and responsive when there’s nobody in a room but him.</p><p>“Please,” he says, and he doesn’t know who he’s saying it to. “<em>Please</em>, I need.”</p><p>He sobs, fingers twisting in the sheets of his bed, and shakes his way through his body feeling like it wants to shake apart. The tentacle dildo drags against his prostate with every pass and he sobs his way through it milking him, the words coming out of his mouth utter nonsense. Eventually, the cycle dies down and Julian pulls his brain together enough to read chat.</p><p>“It’s. It’s milking my prostate,” Julian says. His voice is fairly even, which is a hard-earned skill, but he can’t keep the slight waver out of it. “How many waves do I have to beg through before you let me come, buttercups? Pick between 3 and 4.”</p><p>Overwhelmingly, chat picks 4 and Julian whimpers. It’s apparently going to be <em>that</em> kind of show tonight. Well, he can handle it.</p><p>He’s a professional, after all.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header"><span class="hide">Chat with:</span> Jaskier🌻</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="reply"><span class="hide"><b>Jaskier🌻:</b></span> how is roach doing</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>horseboy69:</b></span> Roach has decided today is for sleeping.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>horseboy69:</b></span> I would send you a picture but I'm doing paperwork.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="reply"><span class="hide"><b>Jaskier🌻:</b></span> oooo talk dirty to me baby</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>horseboy69:</b></span> We're trying to shift our production to clean energy.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>horseboy69:</b></span> I'm applying for a grant to buy solar panels.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>Sometimes people say Geralt is a robot who doesn’t have emotions, which they can believe if they want to. It wouldn’t explain why he’s willingly subjected himself to the horror that is an open mic at the local college campus’ coffee shop, but Leo begged him for <em>weeks</em> to come to this stupid thing. Supposedly it’s important for his degree and Geralt had made excuses until Leo looked like a kicked puppy. Then Geralt said <i>yes</i>, because he can’t stand when Leo looks like a kicked puppy so now he’s here.</p><p>In the grand scheme of things there are, perhaps, worse things to be doing. Nobody at this open mic sounds <em>bad</em>, which Geralt assumes is because they’re all music majors like Leo, but he’s also heard the youtubers that Ciri likes to listen to sing better so he thinks maybe they shouldn’t have spent so much money on trying to be good at music if this is what a fancy degree gets you.</p><p>He wouldn’t say that out loud, of course. Geralt, despite what Yennefer is constantly accusing him of, knows what tact is. When it suits him.</p><p>“Hello.” One of the previous performers slides into the seat next to him, smiling at him. “Leo said you might be lonely. Besides, you’re the only person who hasn’t reacted to any of our performances all evening. Surely you must have some review for us.”</p><p>“I know nothing about music.” Geralt lifts his drink to his mouth. It’s one of those fancy coffee milkshakes and Leo paid for it, because that was the condition for Geralt coming to this stupid show. “Why would I have a review for you?”</p><p>“You don’t need to know about music to have an opinion.”</p><p>Geralt looks over, trying to get a read on this mysterious music major with flawless skin and incredibly blue eyes. Instead of figuring out why they’re even having this conversation, all Geralt can think is <i>wow he’s pretty</i>. Yennefer would say Geralt needs to get out more and should probably make a move on this person, but that’s weird. That’s definitely weird, considering the fact that Leo is essentially his younger brother, and this person is probably around the same age.</p><p>“Hm.” Geralt takes another sip of his drink, trying to come up with something that’s not too rude. “This show is like ordering a pie and finding it has no filling.”</p><p>His unknown table companion makes a distinctly offended noise and Geralt assumes that’ll be the end of it. Leo’s little friend will fuck off and he’ll be left alone again. This is absolutely not what happens. Instead, Geralt has apparently issued a <em>challenge</em>.</p><p>“You can’t issue that devastating of a burn and not tell me your name.”</p><p>“Why should I go first?” That’s not an answer, but Geralt is sort of enjoying this conversation. “You didn’t offer me a name either.”</p><p>“Julian.” Leo’s little friend—who is named Julian, apparently—holds out his hand insistently. “I specialize in stringed instruments and voice.”</p><p>“Are you sure about that? You play guitar like a talentless teen heartthrob,” Geralt says. He takes Julian’s hand in his, though. The skin is impossibly soft given that Geralt can literally feel the calluses on Julian’s fingers, and Geralt’s brain crashes for a moment before he remembers what they were talking about. “I’m Geralt.”</p><p>“<em>Ouch</em>, hit me right where it hurts why don’t you. You <em>wound</em> me, Geralt.” Julian takes his hand back and brings it to his chest dramatically. “I at least play guitar like an indie singer-songwriter featured on the soundtrack to a romcom.”</p><p>“Hm.” Geralt looks Julian over again. He’s wearing a t-shirt that looks like it’s made of the same black lace Yennefer’s dresses are all made from. Julian’s pants are so tightly tailored Geralt wonders how he’s even sitting in them and made of a terrible silver fabric. It looks like something Triss’ favorite musician would wear. “Boy band member trying to launch a solo career.”</p><p>The way color rises to Julian’s cheeks makes Geralt wonder what he would look like naked. Preferably on a bed, but Geralt’s worked with Yennefer for too long to truly care where sex happens. He’s also realistic about his chances, and Geralt is fairly certain repeatedly insulting someone is not how you get into their pants.</p><p>“You are <em>rude</em> boy, Geralt. Rude, I tell you! And not in a sexy Rihanna way!”</p><p>Personally Geralt’s not 100% clear on what, exactly, makeup has to do with him being a rude boy. He’s not even wearing any makeup right now. Julian, however, seems to think this is a devastating insult so Geralt lets it stand. It was, in fact, rude and he can’t really argue that point. Instead, he sips his drink while Julian continues his mild tirade. Geralt mostly tunes it out, because he gets yelled at by Yennefer all the time. He’s used to being yelled at by attractive people.</p><p>“—and it’s only right that you make it up to me,” Julian says, which is about when Geralt tunes back into the conversation. He looks over and finds that during his yelling at Geralt, Julian has moved close enough that their noses almost bump when Geralt turns to look at him. “I’m not doing anything later tonight. Buy me dinner.”</p><p>“Are you asking me out?”</p><p>It comes out a lot more incredulous than Geralt maybe means it. He’s just—well, upon further thought this tracks. All the people he’s ever been romantically involved with have just decided that they were going to date him, largely independently of his personality. Or maybe because of it? Honestly Geralt doesn’t know.</p><p>“Maybe.” Julian smiles, a little mysterious. He wears it the same way Yennefer does, and Geralt thinks if Yennefer ever met Julian and learned about this interaction, then he’d never live it down. “Do you want to take me out?”</p><p>He does. Geralt wants to take Julian somewhere and kiss him in the moonlight, but instead of saying that Geralt merely looks away again and sips at his coffee. The last time Geralt was seriously involved with someone was when he and Yennefer went from business to an actual relationship and then realized they weren’t built to be together like that and promptly broke up. That was almost a year ago and Geralt hasn’t even really slept with anyone since then.</p><p>“Leo is going to kill me.”</p><p>Setting his drink back down, Geralt turns back toward Julian and closes the gap between them, crushing their lips together. Julian makes a pleased, slightly surprised noise, lips parting and allowing Geralt to deepen their kiss. They’re probably not going to make it to dinner.</p><p>When Julian pulls away, lips still parted and eyes slightly glassy, Geralt revises his opinion of the situation. He would bet actual money that they won’t make it to the end of this horrible show.</p><p>“Are you Leo’s ride?” Julian’s voice is husky and Geralt wants to know what it sounds like after his throat has been fucked. “Please tell me you can take me home and I’m not stranding my friend here.”</p><p>“Leo knows how to drive,” Geralt says. Technically it’s not an answer to the question. His hands settle on Julian’s hips, the fabric of Julian’s lace shirt impossibly delicate under Geralt’s fingers. “Are we skipping dinner?”</p><p>“Oh, you still owe me dinner.” Julian’s hands have found their way to the center of Geralt’s chest and it’s startlingly tender. Maybe it’s just that Geralt is used to Yennefer, who is only tender to Ciri and Dara and sharp edges for everyone else. “We’re just having dessert first.”</p><p>They’re edging toward too risque for a coffee shop, even one mostly filled with college students, so Geralt stands up and holds out a hand for Julian. Smiling up at him, Julian takes his hand and lets Geralt lead him out of the shop into the parking lot. Once they’re in Roach the Car (as opposed to Roach the Horse), Julian gives him directions to the part of town that Yennefer lives in. He lives in a fairly upscale apartment building that makes Geralt think his parents must pay his way through college. That’s not a terrible thing, though, since it means Julian lives alone and in a nice enough apartment that Geralt’s not too worried about making him scream.</p><p>Julian seems to have the same idea, since Geralt barely manages to close the door before Julian is pressing him up against it and trying to climb him like a tree. It’s cute, but Geralt would rather not fuck Julian in the entryway to the apartment when there is (presumably) a bed somewhere.</p><p>“I’m not fucking you against a door,” Geralt says, once Julian’s pulled away to breathe. “I could have fucked you in the backseat if you wanted it that badly.”</p><p>“Two things: one, you are going to fuck me in the backseat of your car at some point in the future. And two, if I take you into my bedroom you have to promise you won’t say anything about, ah, my extensive collection? Of personal items?”</p><p>“I know what a dildo is.” Geralt, deciding that Julian probably weighs less than a sack of potatoes, picks him up bridal style. “Which way is your room?”</p><p>“Oh my god,” Julian says, which isn’t an answer to Geralt’s question. “Are you sure you won’t fuck me against a door? Like, 100% positive?”</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Geralt heads down the hallway he assumes leads to Julian’s room. The first room is the bathroom, and the second appears to be a guest room? Which leaves the last door, where Geralt is greeted with a queen-sized bed and immediate understanding of what, exactly, Julian meant by “extensive collection of personal items.” </p><p>There’s a literal bookshelf with a selection of glass dildos displayed on one shelf, several dildos that look like the ones Yennefer’s company makes on another shelf, and then a third shelf mostly consisting of what Geralt thinks is puppy gear. There’s also several boxes of what Geralt assumes is Julian’s less pretty dildos. Even Yennefer has plain, unassuming dildos so Geralt doesn’t know why Julian, apparently also a dildo connoisseur, would be any different.</p><p>“Which one’s your favorite?” Because, at some point, Geralt wants to fuck Julian with it until he screams. “Or are they just for looking pretty?”</p><p>“Please put me down before I die of embarrassment.” Julian’s covered his face with his hands, and Geralt can see the blush spreading over his cheeks. “Which one is my <em>favorite</em>? You want me to pick a <em>favorite</em>?”</p><p>Because Julian asked, Geralt sets him down on the bed. He immediately flops backward, face still covered in his hands, and it’s cute? Whether Julian would be okay with being called cute is something Geralt hasn’t figured out yet, but given the fact that Geralt will, in fact, be fucking Julian in the backseat of Roach at some indeterminate point in the future if that’s what Julian wants, he assumes he’ll also have time to learn.</p><p>“Would you rather have a whole discussion about limits?” Geralt pulls his shirt off and drops it on the floor. “I can do that, if it’s easier.”</p><p>“Melitele’s tits, just take off your pants and let me suck your cock.”</p><p>Somewhere when Geralt was taking off his shirt, Julian’s sitting back up and carelessly tosses his delicate, pitiful excuse for a shirt to the side. He kicks off his shoes and immediately wiggles out of his pants, which is what gets Geralt to finally unbutton his jeans and step out of them. Julian is sinuous and fluid when he sinks to the floor and looks up at Geralt like he’s worshipping him.</p><p>“Praise be,” Julian says, fingers slowly working up and down Geralt’s length, “and thank you for this gift.”</p><p>The rest of the prayer is on Geralt’s lips, but it’s lost in the choked noise he makes as Julian swallows him down. His tongue is clever and hesitantly Geralt settles his hand on Julian’s head, gently running his hand over the softness of his hair. Julian pulls off his cock, looking up at him with dark eyes and spit-slick lips.</p><p>“You can be rough, Geralt.” Julian’s voice is low and scratchy, and Geralt has never wanted anything more than to hear what it sounds like <em>wrecked</em>. “I can handle it. I promise.”</p><p>“Keys,” Geralt says, because he might be almost unbearably hard but he’s not stupid. He’s not going to fuck someone’s mouth without a nonverbal safeword. “Front left pocket of my jeans.”</p><p>Julian blinks up at him, momentarily confused, before his brain seems to come back online. He fumbles with Geralt’s jeans for a minute before proudly holding up the keys and jingling them. Geralt touches his hair again and thinks they’re really going to need a conversation about this before it becomes a problem.</p><p>“Good boy,” he says, and is rewarded with Julian making a small, needy noise. Carefully, Geralt closes Julian’s fingers around the keys. His lips part, jaw going slack, and Geralt pets his hair one more time before gripping it tightly and fucking into Julian’s mouth. “So good for me.”</p><p>There’s tears in the corner of Julian’s eyes, but the keys stay firmly in his grip so Geralt trusts that he knows his own limits and uses Julian’s mouth like he owns it. When he comes down Julian’s throat, Geralt shudders and keeps him there as he obediently swallows. Geralt gently pulls Julian off afterward, ignoring the needy whimpering noises he makes, and coaxes him onto the bed. Carefully, Geralt takes his keys from Julian and tosses them in the general direction of his pants.</p><p>“Good boys get rewards.” Geralt kisses the curve where Julian’s neck becomes shoulder. “Would you like to fuck me, or should I return the favor?”</p><p>“You’re vers?” Julian sounds faintly dazed, which makes Geralt certain he can’t leave Julian alone after this. “I’m keeping you.”</p><p>“Vers top,” Geralt corrects gently. His fingers have found Julian’s cock, and he gently strokes it just to see the way Julian shudders. “You want to be a good boy, don’t you? Answer my question.”</p><p>“I. Ah, <em>ah</em>.” Julian swallows, lips parting like he means to say something and can’t find the words. “Your mouth, please.”</p><p>Geralt kisses Julian before shifting down his body to take Julian into his mouth, lips meeting the curve of his fingers around the base. Julian <em>sings</em> when he does, and it’s easy to get lost in the sensation of it. Admittedly, Geralt is nowhere near as talented with his mouth as Julian but he suspects that’s just down to practice. He’s mostly into women, but when he’s into men, he’s usually a Dom and usually a Top—the moral is that, in general, he doesn’t give many blowjobs. Thankfully, his lack of experience doesn’t seem to affect how Julian keeps up a steady and constant stream of noise.</p><p>“Geralt,” Julian says, voice cracking, “<em>Geralt</em>.”</p><p>He shakes under Geralt’s hands, like he’s going to cry, and Geralt works him through it until Julian comes. Objectively, it’s not his favorite taste, but it only seems polite to swallow. He can wash his mouth out later.</p><p>“Julian.” Geralt settles on the bed next to him and pets his hair, waiting for him to open his eyes again. “Julian, you there?”</p><p>“Mmm.” Slowly, Julian’s eyes flutter open and he blinks twice before he manages to focus on Geralt. “Hi. You still owe me dinner.”</p><p>“Really? <em>That’s</em> what you’re choosing to focus on?” Geralt rolls his eyes. “I’m trying to do aftercare and you’re talking about food.”</p><p>Shifting, Julian flops on top of Geralt and kisses him. Geralt slowly maneuvers them so he’s over Julian, pinning him down. They stay like that for several long moments, Julian slowly squirming until they’re slowly grinding against each other. Eventually, Julian pulls away, gasping.</p><p>“No, seriously. I’m hungry.” His eyes flutter shut when Geralt grinds against him. “Geralt, stop! I can’t even get it up yet. Order us takeaway.”</p><p>He smacks Geralt’s chest until Geralt finally relents, getting off of the bed to dig through his jeans for his phone. When he finally finds it, he opens up the stupid delivery app Yennefer made him install and hands it to Julian. He doesn’t know what Julian wants, so he figures it’s better to let him pick.</p><p>“I’m getting Nando’s,” Julian says after a moment. He’s scrolling through whatever he’s looking at, tapping several things. “Do you want anything?”</p><p>“Are you seriously not just ordering a full platter?” Geralt takes the phone from Julian, changing his order from a quarter chicken to a full platter. “What do you want for your second side?”</p><p>“Well get the peas then, if you’re going to order us a full platter.” Julian moves so he can see the screen. “What’s the point of getting a cheeky Nando’s if you’re not ordering peas?”</p><p>“You had garlic bread on your order,” Geralt says, because it’s true. “You didn’t even get peas.”</p><p>“I can’t help that I’m a delicate flower who wants carbs after good sex.” He rolls his eyes and plucks the phone out of Geralt’s hands once he sends the order in. “Do you have X-Vox? I want to add you.”</p><p>Julian mucks around on Geralt’s phone for a moment, which Geralt doesn’t care about. He mostly has a fancy phone because he needed one to keep track of his work calendar and email on the go. He doesn’t have very much that’s personal on there, because he doesn’t use his phone for anything but work and taking pictures of his horses. Lambert made him download the X-Vox app, though, and Julian makes a pleased noise when he finds it. He taps at the screen, typing something, then hands the phone back to Geralt.</p><p>“There you go. Now we’re friends on X-Vox!” Julian’s smile is wide and guileless. “You can call me up for a booty call whenever.”</p><p>Kissing Geralt’s cheek, Julian gets off the bed and pulls a robe off a hook. It’s a light blue, which Geralt thinks brings out the color of his eyes, and probably made of silk. He’s gotten better at identifying fabrics since dating and then becoming friends with Yennefer, but honestly fabric is fabric. It doesn’t matter to him.</p><p>“Come wash your mouth out before the food gets here,” Julian says, pausing at the door of his bedroom. “We’ll eat and then, if you’re up to it, you can fuck me until I can’t sit tomorrow.”</p><p>“Is that a promise?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” This time, Julian smiles like he’s hunting and Geralt’s his prey. “Do you want it to be?”</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header"><span class="hide">Chat with:</span> horseboy69</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Jaskier🌻:</b></span> i miss u</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Jaskier🌻:</b></span> whyd you have to go on a trip right after my finals</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Jaskier🌻:</b></span> i havent seen you in three weeks</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="call"><i>horseboy69 started a call<br/>
that lasted 2 hours.</i></span><br/>
<span class="reply"><span class="hide"><b>horseboy69:</b></span> Goodnight, Dandelion.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Jaskier🌻:</b></span> night geralt</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>“Janka,” Julian says, flopping onto her bed facing away from her weird, life-sized, stuffed unicorn, “how do you <em>tell</em> someone that you make money letting other people watch you jerk off?”</p><p>Pausing what she’s doing, Janka looks over at him. One eye’s eyeliner is done, and the other eye is still bare. She arches an eyebrow and Julian deeply, <em>deeply</em> feels like he’s being judged which is rich given that Janka is a cam girl and must have had this problem at some point too.</p><p>“You say you fuck people for money, Jaskier.” Janka turns back to her vanity mirror and starts applying eyeliner to her other eye. “Why is that so hard?”</p><p>“Is that seriously how you tell people? Like, people you’re dating?”</p><p>“Well, not unless they ask what I do.” She rummages around on her vanity for a moment before finding whatever she was looking for. Honestly, Julian doesn’t understand 90% of what she puts on her face. He very much only wears concealer and lip gloss, sometimes lipstick and glitter if he’s feeling gayer than usual. “I prefer to be upfront about who I am, what I do, and the fact that monogamy is never on the table.”</p><p>Julian doesn’t know how to respond to that. This is a problem of his own making and he knows it, but he hoped that Janka would have better advice for him about what to do about the fact that he’s been—well. It’s not a lie, is the worst part. He said he was a musician and it’s true. Besides, after they’d blown each other and he’d complained enough that Geralt finally ordered a cheeky Nando’s, they talked and agreed they were in no way <em>exclusive</em> but they liked each other <em>very</em> much. So <em>theoretically</em> the fact that Julian’s a cam boy and sometimes has sex with other people is, perhaps, not a big deal. And, you know, he should be able to just spit it out and really it’s not like he’s lacking for partners if Geralt decides that what he’s done is unforgivable so what’s there to lose?</p><p>“Wait,” Janka says after a moment, “did you get a new boyfriend?”</p><p>“No?” Julian blinks, sitting up slowly. “Why would you think I got a new boyfriend?”</p><p>She turns around to look at him, one eyelash on and the other eyelash in her hand, and Julian can feel the judgment coming off of her in waves. Janka has the incredible ability to precisely arch her eyebrow in a way that makes it extremely clear she’s absolutely judging him and questioning all of his life choices. Which usually he deserves, but frankly he doesn’t need her to judge him too.</p><p>“Jaskier,” she says, careful and slow, “are you telling me you’ve been dating your current boyfriend for almost a year, had a bunch of incredibly kinky sex with him, and never told him you’re an exhibitionist who jerks off on camera for money?”</p><p>“Well, I wouldn’t put it like that.”</p><p>For a second, Janka says nothing. Then she turns back to her vanity and goes back to doing her makeup. She never lets anyone else do her makeup when they have photo shoots for her brand, which Julian gets. Janka is powerful and confident, but that confidence comes with a price: it’s self-made, armor forged by her own hands. The breezy way that Julian acts at school is a similar armor, keeping people far enough away so they don’t come close enough to cut.</p><p>“Mom?” Ciri pops her head into the room, hair messy and unkempt. “Can Dara and I go to the skate park?”</p><p>“Sure, honey.” Janka turns to look at her. “Well, not looking like that though.”</p><p>“Come here, little lion cub.” Julian pats the bed next to him. “Let me fix your hair.”</p><p>Without hesitation, Ciri comes into the room and sits on the bed. Gently Julian takes her hair out of the messy ponytail it's probably been in for days, trying not to snag it too much. She used to let him do this every day, when he still lived with Janka. Ciri's hair is long and soft as Julian brushes his fingers through it—she’ll probably want to cut it off at some point and he’ll be sad to see it go when she does. Once Julian's detangled it, he deftly braids a single plait before tying it off with the elastic she was already wearing. Ponytails are probably better for skating, but if it's braided, then there will be less tangles from the wind rushing past her.</p><p>“Okay,” Julian says. “All better.”</p><p>“Thanks, Jaskier. Can I go now, mom?” Ciri hops off the bed and puts her hands on Janka’s shoulders. “We’ll be home before the sun goes down.”</p><p>“Remember you’re staying over at Aunt Triss’ house tonight.” Janka gently covers one of Ciri’s hands with her own and squeezes. “Jaskier and I have a photo shoot today.”</p><p>They’ll be late if Janka takes much longer to finish her makeup, but Julian’s learned that’s pretty much par for the course. The studio won’t be set up yet anyway, them being ten minutes late won’t really matter. It happens every time they have a photo shoot scheduled and today’s no different. A lot has changed since they first met, but moments like this still feel <em>right</em> somehow.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll take my cellphone so we can call her.” Ciri moves her arm forward to kind of hug Janka. “You’re going to pick us up tomorrow, right?”</p><p>“Bright and early.” Meeting Ciri’s eyes in the vanity mirror, Janka smiles. “We’ll all go for breakfast after, just like old times.”</p><p>“You’re coming too, right?” Ciri turns to look at him, still hugging Janka. “You never come over anymore, Jaskier! We miss you.”</p><p>“Of course, princess.” Julian smiles, because saying <i>yes</i> to Ciri has always been the easiest thing. “Who else would I be eating bangers and mash with?”</p><p>Grinning at him, Ciri gives Janka another squeeze of a hug before bounding out of the room. There’s some muffled conversation and then the front door slams shut in the way that means Ciri let Dara slam it. Janka rolls her eyes and Julian laughs. Some things never change.</p><p>“I’m almost done,” Janka says. She’s putting on lipstick—a dark wine red—and Julian always loves the way lipstick pulls a whole look together. They’ve done scenes like that before, where Janka pretties him up and dresses him like a doll, but it’s more for their audiences than because it’s something either of them are deeply into. “There. Now, we’re going to get in the car and you’re going to tell me about how you’ve been sleeping with your boyfriend for over a year and haven’t told him you’re a sex worker.”</p><p>There’s no real way to escape it, Julian knows. Janka is the only one between them who can drive, and the photo shoot is far enough away he won’t be able to walk. Begrudgingly, he takes her arm when she holds it out and lets her lead him down to the car park. They get in the car and Julian makes it through exactly thirty seconds of Janka’s patient but frosty silence before he sighs.</p><p>“Look, it’s not my fault he’s an incredibly hot booty call who comes to my gigs and took me to a Harry Styles concert. What was I supposed to do, Janka? Turn down tickets to Harry Styles?” Julian sighs, tipping his head back to stare at the ceiling of Janka’s stupidly practical SUV. It doesn’t suit her aesthetic, but there are only so many cars that can tote 8 people around if absolutely necessary. “He loves his brother, who forgave me for fucking him after I bought <em>so</em> many lattes, but in retrospect? Not my smartest move. Anyway, he’s never asked and then we’d been seeing each other for so long it seemed weird to just, like, bring it up? Can you even <em>do</em> that? And then one of my buttercups asked who I’d like to collab with and I told them I’d like to collab with a guy but I realized I don’t know any except Pendragon and Merlin. Well. And Chireadan, but it’s weird when we do scenes without a buffer.”</p><p>Scenery passes by, and Janka is quiet while she drives in a way Julian associates with her trying to figure out the least aggressive way to say what she’s thinking. When she’s talking to some people, Janka will say whatever comes to mind no matter how cutting and sharp it is. With people that she genuinely likes, however, Janka generally tries to temper her tongue and not just say the first thing she thinks of. It's something about being a good role model for Ciri, maybe, but unfortunately, he can still feel the judgment coming off her in waves.</p><p>“I think,” Janka says, slow and measured, “you have a talent for digging yourself into holes you can’t get out of. I can’t believe you didn’t tell him after the third time you deep-throated his cock.”</p><p>“In my defense, my mouth is usually otherwise occupied when I’m around him?” He chews on his lower lip, a nervous habit he’s never quite shaken. Janka raises an eyebrow and Julian sighs. “You’re right, I should’ve brought it up earlier, but it’s too late for that isn’t it?”</p><p>“Listen, Jaskier. We’re not so different—you and I both know that. That’s how we found each other in the first place.” They don’t talk about their relationship often, because it’s messy and complicated, so for Janka to be bringing it up means that, perhaps, Julian has fucked up. “The one thing we don’t have in common, though, is that you desperately need to be loved and adored and you will twist yourself into exceedingly stupid situations to cling to sources of affection.”</p><p>“I’m safewording out of murder,” Julian says. It sounds a little hysterical. “You can’t make me have this conversation.”</p><p>“Shut up. Do I look like Christian Grey to you?” Janka glares at him momentarily before returning her eyes to the road. “As I was saying: you cling to sources of affection. That’s not healthy, and I told you that when we first met. I <em>told</em> you that your parents’ affection doesn’t fucking matter. Now it’s time for you to learn that when people truly love you, they will love you no matter what. If your boyfriend has put up with your truly awful personality for a year, he’ll be fine with your job.”</p><p>“What if he doesn’t?” Julian hates how small and quiet it sounds, even in the enclosed space of the car. “What if—”</p><p>“Then you get a better man.” Janka cuts him off, tone sharp. Then, more gently: “I can set you up with someone, maybe.”</p><p>She’s being nice, for her. Julian knows that, but he doesn’t <em>want</em> a better man. He wants Geralt, who sends him pictures of horses he owns, who comes when Julian tells him he has a gig, who asks him about his favorite foods, and who always pays for food when they go out. Sometimes, in the dark hours of the night when Julian is alone with just his thoughts, he thinks if Geralt asked he would give up his job and be the one thing he thought he would never be: monogamous.</p><p>It might kill him to lose Geralt. Janka wouldn’t understand—people are disposable to her, in that nothing would stop Janka if she thought a relationship was affecting her poorly. When Janka breaks up with people, she sets her shoulders and nothing can harm her. When Julian does it, he cuts away the parts of his heart that are grieving and tries to survive on what’s left behind.</p><p>“Your friend,” he says after a moment, “Wolf? Do you think he would be interested in working with us?”</p><p>“Why? Are you interested in getting dommed by two people at once? Slut.” Janka smiles in the way Julian knows she means it as a compliment. It is one, in a way. Being slutty is good in their line of work. It’s kind of their entire job. “I don’t know if he’s bi, actually, so I’d have to ask.”</p><p>“Well, I’m edging for a one-on-one collab but I figure it’s better with you to break the ice.” He shrugs. It’s also their normal mode of operation when Janka’s introducing him to new people. “If we don’t get along, at least you’ll be able to smooth things out.”</p><p>Smoothly, Janka turns into the parking lot of the studio. She parks before turning her attention to Julian fully.</p><p>“You get along with everyone, Jaskier. It’s one of your better qualities.”</p><p>That’s the end of the conversation, apparently, as Janka gets out of the car and heads into the studio. Julian follows after a moment, making sure she locked the car before he leaves it, and greets the photographer before he heads over to wardrobe and makeup. Sabrina rolls her eyes as he takes a seat.</p><p>“Once. Just once, that’s all I ask!” Sighing, Sabrina starts to style Julian’s hair. “You really need to learn how to drive, Jaskier.”</p><p>“I’m a bottom at heart, Sabrina. I would crash a car if I tried to drive it.”</p><p>Rolling her eyes again, she concentrates on styling his hair. Sabrina is no nonsense, and Julian can appreciate that. Janka comes over after she’s spoken to the photograph, shrugging out of her dress without any shame. She’s wearing a corset under it, one of the prettier ones and not the plain ones Julian know she wears on the regular to alleviate her scoliosis.</p><p>“New sex swing is up first,” she says as Sabrina moves on to doing his makeup. “Pick whatever collar you want.”</p><p>Photo shoots aren’t exactly Julian’s <em>favorite</em> aspect of his job. It’s a little unclear to him how Janka got in the business of selling product as her primary focus, but at some point he became one of only a few featured models for her company. Since they primarily cater to people in their industry that are looking for things they haven’t been able to find or who have <em>specific</em> needs, most of their product photos feature the items in question in use. Actual use, not staged.</p><p>Because all the photoshoots are the products in actual use, Janka’s company also has a subscription program where the rest of the photos are available for anyone who wants them. Julian has no idea what the stats on that are, but he suspects the high quality erotic photos trying to sell their products are more lucrative than selling the actual products. If he had to guess, Julian would say that’s how they fund most of the specialty products they produce.</p><p>For as cold and unfeeling as Janka seems, he’s pretty sure she started her sex stuff company out of a desire to help other people. Basic bondage equipment is easy to find, if you know where to look, but the more specialized equipment is less so and he thinks maybe Janka was frustrated by that. Janka’s company makes almost all of his equipment as payment for being their exclusive model, and a sizeable chunk of it is equipment made to his exact specification. He knows they never put some of it into wider production, because he also knows Janka also takes one-off orders.</p><p>When Sabrina’s done messing with his makeup, Julian goes over to the collar rack and grabs one of the seventeen different blue collars. There’s no rhyme or reason to the one he grabs, he just likes the way it looks on him and it matches the patterning on Janka’s corset. He fastens it around his neck and when he joins Janka on set, she clips a leash onto the collar. It’s easy to slip into the routine. They’ve done this dozens of times before, and it’s easy. He can play Janka’s body like an instrument, and she can do the same for him.</p><p>“Come on, Jaskier.” Janka wraps the leash around her hand, shortening his lead and forcing him closer. “<em>Fuck</em> me.”</p><p>“I am,” Julian says, fingers tightening around her hips. “Just making sure we’re putting on a good show.”</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header"><span class="hide">Chat with:</span> Jaskier🌻</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>horseboy69:</b></span> Julian, are you free tonight?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="reply"><span class="hide"><b>Jaskier🌻:</b></span> yeah!</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="reply"><span class="hide"><b>Jaskier🌻:</b></span> are you gonna take me out for dinner?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="reply"><span class="hide"><b>Jaskier🌻:</b></span> i want pasta</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>horseboy69:</b></span> I will take you out for dinner if you're ready in an hour when I come to pick you up.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="reply"><span class="hide"><b>Jaskier🌻:</b></span> geralt!!!! an hour???</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="reply"><span class="hide"><b>Jaskier🌻:</b></span> youre the worst</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>Even though Geralt would <em>personally</em> rather stay on his ranch forever and never come into the city, most of his family and all of his friends live in the city. He lives in Vesemir’s spare room half the week and on the ranch the other half of the week, because every time he fully lives on his ranch and drives the hour into the city someone tells him he’s being a hermit. Probably because he only drives into the city when they beg him to, which sounds like a them problem and not a him problem.</p><p>Well, actually he lives in Vesemir’s spare room half the week because it means he can see Julian more often. Whenever anyone asks, he says it’s for <em>their</em> benefit but the actual reason is he’s deeply in love with Julian and he wants to see him, like. <em>All</em> the time. It’s stupid, because Julian’s made it clear he doesn’t do relationships, but that’s all Geralt wants. Sometimes Julian lets him stay the night and they wake up tangled together under the sheets. It makes something in his chest ache sort of like heartburn, which he assumes is what happens when you want more out of a relationship than the person you’re with. He felt something similar every time Yennefer kicked him out of her bed.</p><p>“Oren for your thoughts?” Julian reaches across the table at the diner they’re sitting in, tangling their fingers together. “You haven’t been paying attention to anything I’m saying. I just told you I sucked Leo’s dick at a frat party yesterday.”</p><p>“You had a paper due yesterday,” Geralt says. “You wouldn’t have been at a frat party.”</p><p>“But you’re not objecting to me sucking your brother’s dick?” Julian tilts his head to the side, looking at Geralt in the way that means he’s considering something. “Or are you still not listening to me?”</p><p>He doesn’t have the <em>right</em> to object when Julian sleeps with other people, is the thing. They’re not exclusive. They’re not even really dating, so Geralt can’t object to the idea of Julian sleeping with anyone else. Even if that someone is, effectively, his baby brother, and he’s a little affronted on principle. Even if what he wants to say, more than anything else, is that he wants Julian to move to his ranch and live with him forever. When he graduates in a year, that is, because the commute from the ranch to campus would be a nightmare to deal with every day when Julian has a conveniently located apartment in the city.</p><p>“You’re both adults,” is what Geralt finally settles on. It feels neutral. “I’m not the boss of you.”</p><p>“Geralt,” Julian says. His tone is hesitant, but then he smiles. “It doesn’t matter. Your brother would never sleep with me, because I’m not his type. Not enough curves, you know how it is.”</p><p>“Hm,” Geralt agrees. Julian’s hand is warm in his, and he hasn’t taken it away yet, so Geralt doesn’t call attention to it. “You’d have better luck with Lambert. Maybe Eskel.”</p><p>Lambert is the dictionary definition of pansexual, ready to fuck anything that’s willing, which Geralt would say is a trait he and Julian have in common. Eskel’s a little harder to figure out, and there’s never really been a pattern to his relationships. He seems to have a slight preference for men, though, so Geralt thinks Julian would have a decent shot. It may be bias talking, but Geralt thinks Julian is effortlessly charming and could probably have Eskel eating out of the palm of his hand.</p><p>“I can’t believe you’re trying to get rid of me.” Julian raises his free hand to his chest in mock indignation. “I am a delight and you’re lucky to have me.”</p><p>“Hm,” Geralt says. Julian can interpret that however he wants. “Did you have a plan for today?”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know.” Absently, Julian takes a sip of his tea. “I’m sure I can think of something.”</p><p>They end up in the backseat of Roach The Car, Julian bouncing on Geralt’s lap as he braces himself with a hand on the ceiling. Geralt can’t keep his hands still, pushing the bottom of Julian’s crop top up until he can kiss the exposed skin of his chest. When Geralt’s hands roam again, his fingers wrap around the length of Julian’s cock, thumb brushing against the head of it as Julian sobs.</p><p>“Geralt, <em>Geralt</em>.” Julian says it like a prayer to Melitele, which is his favorite thing about when they do they. “Touch me, please, Geralt.”</p><p>Nothing is easier for Geralt than letting Julian have what he wants. Geralt’s hand twists on the upstroke and Julian drops his arms down from where he’s been bracing himself and wraps them around Geralt’s neck, bending down to kiss him. It’s a hungry kiss, the kind that Geralt loves because it means Julian has forgotten whatever makes everything he does perfectly choreographed. When he allows himself to be sloppy and uncoordinated, Geralt can almost allow himself to believe that whatever is between them is real.</p><p>“I love you.” Julian’s touched his forehead to Geralt’s, and it’s somehow more intimate than anything they’ve done until now. He tries not to let Julian’s words get his hopes up. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”</p><p>He can’t listen to Julian lie anymore, so Geralt wraps a hand around the back of Julian’s neck and kisses him. It keeps him from saying things he doesn’t mean in the middle of sex, and Geralt’s taken to kissing Julian whenever he thinks he won’t want to hear what Julian’s about to say. It’s easier to deal with the way he feels about Julian if he also doesn’t have to deal with the casual way that Julian says things Geralt <em>knows</em> he doesn’t mean.</p><p>Well, maybe Julian means them in the moment but Geralt knows some things are only true during sex. It would be wrong to ask Julian to mean them outside of sex too, when he’d been very clear at the beginning that he wasn’t into monogamy. It wasn’t Julian’s fault that Geralt made the mistake of developing <em>feelings</em> for him. That’s Geralt’s problem to deal with.</p><p>“Come on,” Geralt says, when he pulls away to catch his breath, “Julian.”</p><p>The noise Julian makes is too loud in the confined space of the car, but Geralt can’t bring himself to care. He runs his thumb over the head of Julian’s cock the way that always makes him fall apart. Geralt kisses Julian again, not at all caring when come splatters onto his shirt. Julian shivers through his release, making small, choked off noises. He tucks his face into Geralt’s neck, trying to catch his breath, and Geralt rubs circles on his back while he tries not to move or react to the way Julian tightens around him.</p><p>“Do you want water?” Julian mumbles something into Geralt’s neck. “Real words, please.”</p><p>“No,” Julian murmurs, “I just want to stay like this.”</p><p>It’s not the most comfortable position, but Geralt merely <i>hms</i> and keeps rubbing circles on Julian’s back. He doesn’t know how long they stay there like that, but by the time Julian shifts on his lap, he’s almost forgotten that he’s still hard. Julian’s breath hitches when he shifts, and he slowly starts to move again. It’s slow and torturous, and Julian shakes with every movement he makes. Unmoored for a moment, Geralt’s hands find their way to Julian’s hips and he shudders as Julian’s pace quickens.</p><p>“Yeah?” The word is low and artificially syrupy, Julian speaking almost directly into Geralt’s ear. “You gonna come for me?”</p><p>Instead of verbally responding, Geralt just tightens his grip on Julian’s hips and meets his next movement, making Julian cry out. Geralt sets a new pace, chasing after his own release, and it makes Julian sing—a constant stream of choked off noises and gasps that Geralt wants to bottle and keep close to his chest. He holds Julian close when he comes, a weakness that he can’t bring himself to deny. Julian doesn’t seem to mind, fingers running through Geralt’s hair as he quietly sings something Geralt doesn’t recognize.</p><p>“Geralt, you have to let go. My legs are cramping.”</p><p>Reluctantly, Geralt does exactly that. He lets Julian go and lets him slowly shift off of of his lap, wincing as his joints crack. As Geralt ties off the condom and tosses it in the bag of trash that lives under the seats, he reflects on the fact car sex is one of those things that always seems romantic until you’ve got cramps in your leg and come on your shirt. The reality of it really doesn’t match up to the ideal, in Geralt’s opinion, and there’s probably a metaphor in that somewhere, but that’s not really Geralt’s area of expertise.</p><p>“Oh, okay. Ow. Remind me not to ride you the entire time when I next suggest fucking in your car.” Julian unsteadily pulls on his shorts, not bothering with his underwear. “You’re coming up, right? You don’t have anything to do later?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Geralt looks down at his shirt and grimaces. “Do you think anyone will notice?”</p><p>“Just take it off. You can throw it in the wash and borrow one of my shirts.” Even though he’s trying to look less well-fucked, Julian looks like a mess and some dark part of Geralt is pleased by that. “I might even have a shirt you left here that I’m willing to give back.”</p><p>More than one shirt of his is in Julian’s apartment. He tries not to leave his stuff behind, but he’s roughly the same size as Julian, if a little taller and broader, so a lot of their clothes end up swapped. Despite what Julian normally wears when they go out, he also owns a surprising amount of what Geralt would consider regular clothes. T-shirts from events he’s been to and jeans that are sun-bleached with holes in the knees—the sort of thing that Geralt imagines him wearing around the ranch, when he’s having a moment of weakness and craving more than he can have.</p><p>Instead of thinking about any of that, Geralt takes off his shirt and pulls his jeans back up to make himself halfway presentable. Julian leans over and kisses him before hopping out of the car. He walks away like he expects Geralt to follow and that’s the worst part: Geralt <em>does</em> follow him. Nothing could <em>stop</em> him from following Julian.</p><p>“I’m performing with some friends next Friday,” Julian says once they’re in the elevator going up to his apartment. “Do you want to come?”</p><p>“What time?” Not that Geralt won’t move things around to see Julian perform, but he likes to at least appear like he has a life outside of hanging out with Julian. “I have a . . . thing. That day.”</p><p>For once, Geralt’s not even lying. He just doesn’t really feel like explaining that he agreed to help his ex-girlfriend pack boxes for her dildo business, because there’s a lot of questions in a statement like that and all of them are things he would rather not explain. There was some sale or another and the result is hundreds of custom dildos need boxing, Yennefer agreed to stop asking if she could cast his dick in silicon if he would come help her, and he avoids her questions about when she can meet “his new boyfriend” if he never sees Yennefer in a non-work situation.</p><p>“Seven-ish. You know how these things are, when do they ever start on time?”</p><p>“If I’m done with my thing, I’ll stop by.” Packing boxes shouldn’t take that long, but Yennefer is a master at getting Geralt to do more than he agreed to. “Text me the details later?”</p><p>“Okay. How long are you staying today?” Julian steps into Geralt’s space, fingers hooking into the belt loops of his jeans. “We could watch a movie.”</p><p>Of all the things Julian does, his casual invitations are what Geralt hates the most. It’s just Julian being friendly, Geralt knows, but everything is less complicated when they’re having sex. That’s easy, because he doesn’t have to think about what Julian means and interpret what’s going on. They’ve been fucking for long enough Geralt has a good idea of what Julian likes and doesn’t like, even though they never had a formal conversation about limits. They use the stoplight system or makeshift nonverbal cues and they haven’t run into any problems with it.</p><p>Kissing Julian to avoid the question is cowardly, maybe, but that’s between nobody but Geralt and Melitele.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header"><span class="hide">Chat with:</span> horseboy69</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Jaskier🌻:</b></span> im bored tell me a horse fact</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="reply"><span class="hide"><b>horseboy69:</b></span> A horse cannot vomit.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Jaskier🌻:</b></span> gross</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Jaskier🌻:</b></span> wait does that mean roach cant get rid of bad things she eats</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Jaskier🌻:</b></span> geralt what if roach eats something gross!!!!!</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Jaskier🌻:</b></span> tell roach not to eat any weird mushrooms!!!!! i love her and i dont want her to die from mushrooms!!!!!</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>Some people like to bask in the afterglow. Julian almost always wants to talk, and this time is no different. After he's caught his breath and they've settled on his bed, Julian turns over to face Geralt. His fingers trace the shape of Geralt's face, and Julian tries to figure out what he wants to say.</p><p>“I have to tell you something,” he finally says. Geralt stiffens. “It's nothing bad. I just want—please don't be angry with me.”</p><p>“Why would I be angry with you?” Geralt shifts to actually face Julian, concern written all over his face. “What's wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing's wrong.” Julian closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. He doesn't know what he's doing and he doesn't want to be having this conversation. “Sorry, I. Do you know how I make my money, Geralt?”</p><p>Geralt shrugs, unconcerned. It's one of the things Julian loves and finds annoying in turn. Currently, it's landing on the annoying end of the spectrum because it would have been so much easier if Geralt just said <i>yes</i>. A lot of things would be easier if he had just had this conversation to begin with, but that would've been weird in the stage where they were still fuck buddies and not dating.</p><p>“Figured you have a trust fund.”</p><p>It cuts closer to home than Julian would like to admit. One day, he'll have to explain that part of his life to Geralt too. At some point, he'll have to explain why he doesn't speak to his family and why he's attending college all the way in Cintra when he's distinctly from Lettenhove. That's not really what this conversation is about, though, and it'll have to wait for another day.</p><p>“I did, once.” There's a curious look on Geralt's face, but Julian ignores it. Another day. “Now, however, I make my money as a sex worker. Primarily as a cam boy, but I also do modeling for my friends.”</p><p>“Hm.” Geralt reaches out, hand cupping the back of Julian's neck. “Is that all?”</p><p>“Is—that's it? You're not mad at me for lying? For deceiving you?”</p><p>“Dandelion,” Geralt says, soft and gentle, “why would it matter? You're here with me aren't you?”</p><p>Julian can't really argue with that logic. He should probably say something, but instead he shifts so he can kiss Geralt. It's sweet, the way that he wishes Geralt would kiss him constantly. Not that he doesn't like the rough way Geralt usually kisses, but he wants the care and attention that Geralt pays him in aftercare just. All the time. He wants to wake up next to Geralt and have slow, lazy morning sex—which is not something he ever thought he would be saying.</p><p>Lost in his thoughts, Julian misses the signs of Geralt shifting on the bed to pin him down. It makes him relax into the mattress, and he loses track of time as the world narrows down to Geralt's hands on his wrists and Geralt's mouth against his. When Geralt finally pulls away, Julian blinks up at him.</p><p>“Do you want food?” He hasn't let go of Julian's wrists, so Julian makes no attempt to sit up. “I can order something.”</p><p>“Why do you call me Dandelion?” Julian blinks up at Geralt, suddenly curious. “That's not what Jaskier means, you know, and the emoji after it is a sunflower.”</p><p>It's been Geralt's default pet name for a while, after he'd called Julian <i>Jules</i> and Julian quietly asked him not to. Nobody calls him <i>Jules</i> anymore, because <i>Jules</i> no longer exists. That's not really the issue at hand, which is that Julian doesn't know why Geralt settled on “Dandelion” over any of the dozen other pet names that he'd tried out. Some of them Julian vetoed outright, but there were others he was perfectly okay with. Honestly, he expected Geralt to call him “Jaskier” or “Jask” like everyone else.</p><p>“They're hard to get rid of like you,” Geralt says. “Answer my question: do you want food?”</p><p>“Are you calling me a weed, Geralt?” He makes a mock offended noise. “I'm a beautiful flower!”</p><p>“I can go back to vanilla bean.” Geralt sits back, finally releasing Julian's wrists, and grins down at him. “Sugar. Honey. Flour. Egg. Butter.”</p><p>“If you're going to be like that, go make me a cake.” Julian smacks Geralt's chest, laughing. “Or at least order me food.”</p><p>Pressing a kiss to his temple, Geralt gets up and Julian watches him go. Well, mostly he watches Geralt's ass which is a perfect gift sent from the gods. Geralt picks up his jeans and pulls his phone from a pocket, tapping at the screen for several moments before setting the phone on Julian's nightstand and climbing back onto the bed. It's easy to settle against Geralt, and for one brief, wild moment Julian wants to ask Geralt to move in with him. That's absurd, though, because Geralt <em>has</em> a home. He has an entire ranch, actually.</p><p>“Do you have, you know, questions?” The fact that Geralt is fine with Julian's work has sunk in, mostly, but he doesn't quite believe that's the end of the conversation. “About anything, really, but I'm specifically talking about the fact that I jerk off on camera for strangers.”</p><p>“Alone?” Geralt's tone is curious and Julian distantly realizes one of them should probably put on clothes before the food comes. “You said you don't do monogamy.”</p><p>Something about the way Geralt says it makes Julian pause. He almost sounds upset about the fact, which seems odd because Julian <em>tells</em> Geralt when he's fucking other people. Which is honestly not that often and never outside of work.</p><p>“<em>Usually</em> alone.” Julian prefers the control it gives him, because there's so many more variables when other people are involved and things are live. It's harder to tap out when things have to keep going smoothly, so he mostly keeps to a limited circle of folk. “I'm friends with other people in the industry, of course, and we sometimes collab.”</p><p>“You play the good boy for them.” It's not a question, and Julian swallows reflexively. “Is it always puppy play? On the harder end of the spectrum.”</p><p>Even though the question is casual, Julian can hear the intention under it. They've mostly kept to things that don't require a lot of negotiation beforehand, things like Geralt fucking Julian's throat and spanking him, but it's obvious both of them have experience with more involved things. The fact that Geralt won't fuck his throat without a nonverbal safeword is something Julian's never actually seen outside of people who are fairly familiar with kink. It's one of the many things he loves about Geralt, but the idea of progressing their relationship to more extensive kink gives Julian pause. He doesn't generally do it outside of work—not that he isn't <em>into</em> being dressed up and whatnot. There's just some part of him that's scared of giving up control to someone outside of a more controlled environment.</p><p>“Do <em>you</em> want to have a formal conversation about kinks?” They still haven't. Usually one of them just asks idly about something and the other says yes or no. “Give me your phone, I can pull up a list.”</p><p>“My friend owns a club,” Geralt says, which is not an answer to Julian's question. He does hand his phone over, though. “I could get us in sometime, if you wanted to do something more involved.”</p><p>Instead of thinking about the implications of Geralt's words, because if he thinks about it then he'll think about <em>domesticity</em> and all the other things Geralt isn't interested in, Julian pulls up a kink list he's familiar with. It's the one Janka makes people fill out before she does scenes with them—the only reason Julian doesn't anymore is that they've been working together for so long they only check in once a year to update anything that's changed. There's more comprehensive lists, but that can wait for some other time.</p><p>“Okay, skipping over everything we've already done: anal fisting? Yes, no, maybe.”</p><p>“Are we talking for me or you?” Geralt looks amused, and Julian rolls his eyes. “Serious question, Dandelion. You're vers and I'm vers top. It could be either.”</p><p>“Both, then. Giving and receiving.” Julian lowers the phone so he can look at Geralt. “I'm yes on both, for the record. You've seen the dildo over there.”</p><p>He can't take it without obscene amounts of prep, but he does have a fisting dildo in the bookcase by his bed. Geralt's looked over the bookcase before, asking Julian questions about the different dildos, so Julian knows he's seen the dildo in question. He asked questions about it.</p><p>“Yes on giving, no on receiving.” Geralt plucks the phone from Julian's hands and looks through the list. “Collaring: yes, no, maybe.”</p><p>“In the context of pet play, or regular play?” Julian thinks for a moment. “Actually, it doesn't matter: maybe on both. Collaring is contextual for me, but more acceptable in pet play. And you?”</p><p>“Hm. Yes on giving, maybe on receiving.” Setting his phone back on the nightstand, Geralt turns back to Julian. “Receiving is more contextual, like you said. Heavy bondage?”</p><p>Bondage is harder to place than the rest of the kinks. Light bondage is easy, because he can relax himself into it if he needs to, but Julian only ever lets Janka tie him up. It's hard for him to trust someone enough to let them immobilize him, just given his history. Julian has known Janka for long enough that he'd let her do almost anything at least once, but he's never been in a relationship long enough to even consider whether or not heavy bondage would be something viable. Looking at Geralt, though, Julian wants to try.</p><p>“Yes on giving and maybe on receiving,” he says. He doesn't elaborate on the answer, because it's always easier to redirect. “You seem like a rope person, am I right?”</p><p>“You're right.” Geralt shifts closer, pinning Julian to the bed again. “You like being held down, but you're not into bondage? What about CBT?”</p><p>“Yes on giving, light CBT is fine for receiving.” Julian smiles up at Geralt and then wrestles him until Julian's the one holding him down. “Also I can get out of a hold. Rope's not as easy. That's probably what you like about it, isn't it? You like knowing that someone tied up has to stay where they are.”</p><p>“I like the trust involved,” Geralt says. He makes no move to wrest Julian from where he's perched. “CBT is fine as long as it's not ball-busting and or someone stepping on my dick.”</p><p>“Not a foot fetishist, then? Pity, I look amazing in heels.”</p><p>Smile sharp like a wolf's, Geralt wrestles control from Julian again. This time he sits on Julian's chest—not enough to cut off Julian's air supply, but enough that it'll be significantly more difficult to get himself out of Geralt's hold—and it makes Julian go boneless underneath him. He could flip them again, but that's a waste of energy now that he's proven a point.</p><p>“Didn't say that. I'm just not into getting stepped on or stepping on people.” Shifting, Geralt releases Julian's hands. “What are your feelings on crossdressing, if you're so eager to get into heels?”</p><p>“I don't do full drag, but I do own an extensive collection of lingerie and heels.” Now that his arms are free, Julian loops his arms around Geralt's neck and tugs him closer. “I could also be persuaded to wear a dress, if that's something you're into. Be your baby girl for a night.”</p><p>Instead of letting Geralt answer, Jaskier crashes their lips together. Distantly, he remembers they have food ordered and he probably shouldn't be starting anything. Immediately, he doesn't give a shit and wrestles his way out from under Geralt to be on top again. This time, Geralt lets him.</p><p>“I like when you dress up for me,” Geralt says. It feels more intimate than anything he's said so far, and Julian feels his heart racing. “I like you being mine.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Julian looks down at him, Geralt reaching up to curve his fingers around Julian's face, and that's the only thing in the entire world for a moment. “You want me to be yours?”</p><p>This time when Geralt flips them over, kissing Julian like he's the only thing in the entire world, Julian doesn't fight at all. There's no place else in the entire world that he wants to be but right here, in this moment. He lets Geralt hold him down. Lets himself believe that it's the only thing that matters, because maybe if he believes in it enough? It will be.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header"><span class="hide">Chat with:</span> Jaskier🌻</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>horseboy69:</b></span> Are you sure?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="reply"><span class="hide"><b>Jaskier🌻:</b></span> im sure geralt</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="reply"><span class="hide"><b>Jaskier🌻:</b></span> you dont have to worry about me</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="reply"><span class="hide"><b>Jaskier🌻:</b></span> i promise i can take care of myself</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>horseboy69:</b></span> I can pick something up and come over? Keep you company?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="reply"><span class="hide"><b>Jaskier🌻:</b></span> as tempting as your offer is you and i both know i wouldnt get anything done</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="reply"><span class="hide"><b>Jaskier🌻:</b></span> i seriously have to get back to this composition but i love you!</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>“Geralt!” Ciri comes running toward him and he sweeps her up in a hug. “Mom didn't tell me you were coming over today.”</p><p>“Let me guess,” Dara says from where he's sitting on the couch, “Yenna did that thing where she called you up without warning because she has somewhere to be in an hour and you were the only one stupid enough to answer her call.”</p><p>“Something like that.” Geralt sets Ciri back down, despite her clearly not wanting to be put back down. She's getting too heavy for him to hold comfortably. “Where is she?”</p><p>Dara shrugs, attention turning back to the book he's reading. Ciri grabs his hand and tugs him through the apartment until they're at the door to Yennefer’s room. Then she leaves him there, presumably to go back to doing whatever she was doing at Dara before he arrived, because she's smart enough to know that if Geralt wants to talk to Yennefer then it's probably about adult matters. Knocking on the door, Geralt hopes it's not another of her weird requests.</p><p>“Come in.”</p><p>Yennefer’s room is exactly the same as the last time Geralt saw it. Actually, that's not true. She's rearranged the things on top of her vanity and there's a different flower arrangement in her vase. More or less, though, the room is the same vaguely impersonal minimalist nightmare Geralt remembers right down to where Yennefer's sitting. It suits her and it doesn't at the same time, but how Yennefer chooses to decorate her apartment is none of his concern—especially not now that they're not together anymore. Closing the door behind him, Geralt sits on the edge of her bed and waits for her to to say something.</p><p>“How do you feel about threesomes?” Yennefer doesn't look away from her vanity, busy swiping something Geralt is almost sure is called a shimmer stick across her cheekbones. “One of my male models is interested in working with you and wants me there as a buffer.”</p><p>“I don't mind,” Geralt says, “but why me? I don't even appear on camera most of the time.”</p><p>“You'd have to ask him that.” Yennefer shrugs in the careless way that means she knows an answer and is refusing to give it for whatever reason. “When are you free and in town?”</p><p>“Thursday through Sunday.” Realistically he has things to do but he can move anything for a few hours of filming. “Afternoon is better, but I'm flexible.”</p><p>Unlike Yennefer, Geralt wouldn't say he's actually in the industry. Usually he sits off camera and works the remote for Yennefer's vibrators or fucking machine, reading out questions for her to answer. She's used him like a sex toy before, riding him with the focus on her with him almost entirely out of frame, and that's about as much as he's ever directly on camera. It's a little more involved when Renfri calls him up, but he's usually wearing a hood of some sort so it's not like his face is ever really the focus. He doesn't like being the center of attention, so it suits him better to be off camera or a faceless pony.</p><p>With three people almost none of the attention will be on him, theoretically. He could probably <em>make</em> himself the center of attention but that's uncomfortable for him and if this person asked for him specifically then they must want a warm body who won't draw attention. That's what he's good for, why he even really has a presence in the industry to begin with, and he's fine with that.</p><p>“Was that it?” This definitely seems like the sort of thing that Yennefer could have texted him for, which makes making him come all the way out here somewhat unnecessary. “Because I have somewhere to be if—”</p><p>“Oh, no. We're dropping the kids off at Triss' and you're coming with me to a party.” Yennefer sprays something in the air, letting it settle on her face, and then turns to him. She's wearing the kind of sharp expression that always means regrets later. “You can meet my model and look exceptionally handsome and rugged on my arm.”</p><p>Geralt sighs. He actually doesn't have somewhere to be, which Yennefer probably knew since she texted him about the exact amount of time it takes to drive from his ranch into the city proper before he got here. If he dropped everything to come over, then he probably wasn't doing anything important and doesn't have anything important to be doing. He can't even actually see Julian later, because he's busy working on his composition final and Geralt knows better than to bother him while he's working on music.</p><p>“I hate parties,” he says, instead of any of the things he's thinking. “Go without me.”</p><p>“How adorable. You think I was giving you a choice.” Yennefer stands, adjusting her dress, and crosses the space between them before curling her fingers around his face and forcing him to look up at her. “Did I fucking stutter, Geralt? You're coming with me to this party.”</p><p>“This is why we broke up.” They're not actually in a scene, so Geralt doesn't feel bad about sassing Yennefer. She just happens to like using people's weaknesses against them. “You owe me.”</p><p>“Of course.” Like nothing's happened, Yennefer releases him and walks away to gather up her purse and her car keys. “When this season's wine is ready, I'll mention you like usual. Come on then.”</p><p>Breathing out, Geralt stays sitting on the edge of Yennefer's bed for a few seconds longer before he gets up and trails behind her. Ciri's disappointed that she won't get to hang out with Geralt, but perks up when he promises to come by soon so she can braid his hair. Dara looks mildly disgruntled by this, but Dara's default state of being is mildly disgruntled so Geralt doesn't take it personally. He knows what it's like to be a disgruntled teenager who feels like nobody understands you. They get dropped off at Triss' apartment, with reassurances that yes, Triss knows all the emergency numbers and yes, everyone will go to bed on time. It's cute, and it almost makes him want children of his own. Being uncle to Yennefer's two kids and Eskel's is enough, though.</p><p>Once they're alone in the car, Geralt's attention is mostly taken up by texting Julian back because apparently he's struggling with his composition assignment and taking a ten minute break. He sends a lot of crying emojis and Geralt offers to come over later, since he's fairly sure Yennefer won't actually want to stay at the party for more than two hours, but Julian's a better student than Geralt ever was and turns him down. Yennefer lets him text in peace until he lowers his phone and then her eyes flick over toward him.</p><p>“Who was that?”</p><p>“Julian,” Geralt says, because that's easier than trying to quantify what Julian is to him. “Not that it's any of your business.”</p><p>“I <em>am</em> still your friend, Geralt.” She rolls her eyes, but in the way where it's more for show than because she's truly annoyed. “We might not be in a relationship anymore, but I do still care about you.”</p><p>“He's working on something stressful for school, so I offered to take his mind off of it.” Telling Yennefer too much about Julian is asking for trouble, but she knows enough that he has to be mostly honest. “Don't worry. I'm stuck with you; he turned me down.”</p><p>“I'm touched I rank above your fuckbuddy,” Yennefer says, in a way that means she's annoyed about the fact that he would try to weasel out going with her in the first place. In his defense, Julian is about the only thing Geralt would ditch her for in the first place, barring a family emergency. “You seem to like this Julian a lot.”</p><p>Unfortunately, he does. That's the worst part about it: Geralt really <em>would</em> drop everything to go pick something up for Julian and hang out with him. Not even for sex reasons, although Geralt wouldn't say no to sex if Julian initiated, but just because he's in love and love makes people crazy. This is, admittedly, why Geralt tries to stay out of relationships.</p><p>“Would I be fucking him regularly if I didn't?”</p><p>“I suppose not. You don't really do one night stands.” She drums her fingers along the steering wheel of her weirdly sensible station wagon. It's still obnoxiously purple, which Geralt thinks was Yennefer's way of compensating for the fact that she needs to own a car that can drive around two kids and various amounts of friends. “Have you told him that?”</p><p>“He knows.” Geralt's never said it in so many words, but he assumes that Julian has to know. “We have an agreement.”</p><p>Yennefer raises an eyebrow, and Geralt doesn't rise to her bait. That's all Yennefer ever does, try and bait him into revealing more information than he wants to. It doesn't matter, because they're turning into a parking lot and then he's escorting Yennefer up to a club.</p><p>“You said we were going to a party,” Geralt says. He's trying not to make it sound accusatory, but also what the fuck. “This is a club.”</p><p>“How observant.” Yennefer flashes an invitation or something and the bouncer lets them in. “Yes, Geralt. This is a club and clubs sometimes host parties.”</p><p><i>I don't dance</i> is on the tip of Geralt's tongue, but he swallows it down. Yennefer leads them over to a less crowded area that's more private and sits down on a couch, looking at him expectantly. Sighing, Geralt sits down next to her and watches as she waves down a waiter and orders them both drinks. She doesn't ask what he wants, because it's always nonalcoholic when they come to these events.</p><p>“Shouldn't you be mingling?” Not that it matters whether or not Yennefer mingles to Geralt. What she decides to do with her times isn't any of his business, and he tries to stay well out of it wherever possible. “That's what these parties are for, right?”</p><p>“Important people come to me and not the other way around,” Yennefer says. She adjusts her dress and smiles, sharp and dangerous. “We can mingle later.”</p><p>Part of Geralt wants to challenge her but it's not worth it. Instead, he tries not to scowl <em>too</em> much as he sits next to Yennefer. She's frowning at her phone when the drinks come, so he takes them with a grunted <i>thanks</i> and hands her the drink that's not his. She takes it absently, furiously texting someone back, and then knocks the entire thing back before handing him the empty cup.</p><p>“Fucker,” she says, and it doesn't seem to be directed at him so he merely raises an eyebrow as he sips his drink. “God he's such an absolute <i>asshole</i>.”</p><p>“Something wrong?”</p><p>“My model bailed on me.” Yennefer is still angrily typing, and Geralt would feel bad except Yennefer deserves to not get everything she wants all the time. Someone turning down her party offer is a relatively tame denial, in his opinion. He respect this model's ability to stand up to Yennefer. “God, of course he would forget what day it was and leave me hanging. I keep telling him to get a calendar app, but he never listens.”</p><p>The waiter comes back, taking Yennefer's empty glass and raising an eyebrow at Geralt. He nods, because he's certain that Yennefer isn't going to be the one driving home tonight. He's probably sticking to non-alcoholic drinks after this, just to be on the safe side. Alcohol's never affected him as much as it does other people, so a single drink should be fine.</p><p>Someone comes over then, chatting Yennefer up, and she smiles easily, like two minutes ago she wasn't cursing her model out for ditching her. That's always the problem with Yennefer: it's hard to know what about her is real and what's fake. She has too many masks and Geralt knows that even he can't parse them all. The way Yennefer keeps herself guarded is part of what made them too alike, in the end.</p><p>“So,” Yennefer eventually says, after two martinis and a margarita, “tell me more about Julian.”</p><p>“What's there to say?” Actually there's a lot to say about Julian and Geralt wants to say absolutely none of it to Yennefer. “He calls me up, we fuck. Everybody gets what they want.”</p><p>“You can't lie to me, Geralt.” Yennefer's eyes are still too sharp and too knowing, even as drunk as she is. “You've never wanted that.”</p><p>The worst thing about Yennefer, in Geralt's opinion, is that she's right. He's never wanted a long-term fuckbuddy, even if that's the arrangement he keeps ending up in. It's stupid, but he wants to wake up next to Julian every morning and make him breakfast.</p><p>“I'm not being taken advantage of,” Geralt says, which is not quite an answer to the question Yennefer's asking. “He always pays me back for the food I order him, and he's never asked me for money or anything. He's like a trust fund kid, I guess.”</p><p>“I should have known.” Yennefer laughs. “You've always had expensive taste.”</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header"><span class="hide">Chat with:</span> horseboy69</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="reply"><span class="hide"><b>horseboy69:</b></span> Really? You ditched me last weekend and you're ditching me this weekend too?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="reply"><span class="hide"><b>horseboy69:</b></span> I'm wounded.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="reply"><span class="hide"><b>horseboy69:</b></span> But I'm also busy this weekend so maybe that's for the best.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Jaskier🌻:</b></span> ill make it up to you i promise</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Jaskier🌻:</b></span> i swear i didnt mean for things to line up this way i just cant keep dates straight</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Jaskier🌻:</b></span> my sister keeps saying i should get a calendar app but i havent yet</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>“I’m here, I’m queer, and I’m ready to get thoroughly wrecked!” Julian bursts through the door of Janka’s studio wearing a crop top that says <i>power bottom</i> and shorts that barely qualify as clothing. “I also blew off a hot date for this, so you’d better make it worth my while.”</p><p>“Don’t I always?” Janka looks him over and shakes her head. “Absolutely not. Change into something from the closet. Color scheme is black and blue.”</p><p>“Is that a promise?” Nothing about the question is sexual—it’s an old joke—but Julian winks at Yennefer. She laughs, so he assumes his intent was clear. “Do we have a theme? Am I going sexy or sweet? Should I bust out the fishnets and mesh?”</p><p>“From the chat I had with Wolf, none of the fancy gear. Whatever you wear is probably going to get ripped off.”</p><p>Well. That’s a thought, isn’t it? Saluting Yennefer, Julian drops his bag at the edge of the set and heads toward the green room. There’s racks for more formal kink gear next to racks for regular clothing in a variety of sizes. Some of it’s more specialized, like the sports uniforms and club wear, but a lot of it is just regular clothes in various styles so models can dress to fit whatever a scene requires. Most of the closet fits Julian, because he’s the site’s most prominent model and a good chunk of the clothing in the closet originally belonged to him, but some of it’s for Yennefer’s truly petite models or Yennefer herself.</p><p>Setting aside his own clothes on the rack labeled <i>NOT FOR CLOSET USE</i>, Julian debates for a moment whether a little gender play would be appropriate. He decides against it, mostly because he’s not super clear on Wolf’s preferences and that’s a turn off for some people. Eventually he ends up in a pair of black jeans he’s pretty sure used to be his that highlight his assets and a very, <em>very</em> tight blue shirt that matches the collar he pulls off the rack. This one is one of the site’s oldest designs, based on an actual dog collar that he and Janka saw once: a wide black band with two thin blue stripes in the center. There’s a ring on the front where the leash will get clipped, if they’re using one, and it’s weighty enough that Julian won’t forget it’s there.</p><p>As he’s surveying himself in the mirror, Julian decides that’s the best he can do with Janka’s limited instructions and heads back out into the main area of the studio. Or rather, he heads to Sabrina’s table so she can do something with his hair. He knows it’s just going to get messed up, but he’d like to at least look decent before he gets wrecked. Also there’s still four hours until their stream even starts, and he wants to meet Wolf looking his best.</p><p>“You need a haircut,” Sabrina says as he sits down. “Unless you’re growing it out?”</p><p>“Haven’t had time,” Julian admits. Between work and school, he’s crammed Geralt into every other spare moment. It’s bad. “I’ve been working on my thesis and midterms just passed.”</p><p>“Aren’t you a junior?”</p><p>“Kind of.” It’s complicated, and Julian doesn’t really feel like explaining that he’s a junior by year and a senior by credits. Sometimes you accidentally minor in business while getting your composition degree, and it puts you in a weird spot where you have to do additional work for your thesis. “Do you think I should wear anything else? I’m not sure what your plan is.”</p><p>“Janka told me to stain your lips, but she didn’t mention anything else. Cover your eyes.” Sabrina shakes the hairspray can and meets Julian’s eye in the mirror. She frowns. “You seem nervous. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you nervous for anything.”</p><p>“I’m usually not.”</p><p>Sabrina gives him a light dusting of hairspray and stains his lips before declaring him good to go. Apparently his timing is a blessing from Melitele, because he turns just in time to see Janka walking Geralt over and several things happen in quick succession.</p><p>First Julian yells “What the <em>fuck?</em>” loudly enough that both Janka and Sabrina look at him, startled. Then, Geralt says “Julian?” which makes Janka say “You’re dating my <em>ex?</em>” to which Geralt says “We’re not dating.” and Julian says “You never told me about an ex named Geralt!” because honestly, that is <em>not</em> the ex that Janka normally talks about. Normally he’d be very willing to have a conversation about telling your best friend and adoptive brother the names of all your exes so you can avoid said exes (especially when you’re both into men), but then what Geralt’s said catches up with Julian. He makes an affronted noise.</p><p>“What do you <em>mean</em> we’re not dating? We’ve been dating for like a year! You said you were okay with my job!”</p><p>“You told me it was a booty call,” Geralt says with a certain amount of incredulity. Apparently things Julian said like four times when they <em>were</em> just a casual thing matter in the face of overwhelming evidence to the contrary. “Why would we be dating?”</p><p>“You have literally taken me out—you took me out for dinner two weekends ago!” They’ve literally gone on dozens of dates. Geralt’s been to his gigs and sees him almost every weekend. Their relationship is, in Julian’s opinion, extremely beyond casually calling each other up for a booty call. “What part about that screams ‘casual sex friend’ to you? I’d really like to know, because I don’t go to concerts with men I only want to fuck.”</p><p>Geralt’s eyes slide towards Janka, and Julian would really love to scream right now. Of course this is Janka's fault. He feels like screaming would do a much better job of conveying his frustration than words. Instead, he sits down in Sabrina’s makeup chair and looks up at the ceiling. They’re both stupid. They're both unbelievably, colossally stupid. One day, Julian knows, they’ll laugh about how stupid this is in retrospect. In the moment, however, he hates everything that’s led up to this.</p><p>“Okay,” Sabrina says in the ensuing silence, “I’ll go make tea.”</p><p>She literally flees the room, heading toward the kitchenette in the studio, and Julian can’t blame her. If he could escape this situation easily, he thinks he’d probably take the out. Unfortunately, they still have to decide on a game plan before the stream. Nothing Geralt or Julian do changes the fact that four hours from now they get on camera. It won’t be the first time Julian’s taken a deep breath before putting aside every problem in his personal life to smile and perform.</p><p>“You have half an hour to clear up your personal lives.” Janka looks between the two of them, clearly exasperated. “Then we’re going to map out our stream like civilized adults. Thankfully, I assume you’re both familiar with each other’s likes and dislikes? Hard limits?”</p><p>Julian laughs, because what else can he do? Saying that they’re familiar with each other’s likes and dislikes is the understatement of the year. Geralt’s dick is so familiar to Julian that he’s pretty sure he could identify it out of a dick pic lineup. He’s choked on it more times than he can count at this point. Janka leaves, presumably to help Sabrina with the tea, and Julian sits in the chair saying nothing. Geralt doesn’t say anything either, which is unsurprising. Talking always begins and ends with Julian in their relationship. He hates being a mature adult who almost has a business degree and turns down hot dates to do his homework.</p><p>“You really thought,” Julian finally says, “we weren’t dating?”</p><p>“You never clarified.” Geralt shifts uncomfortably from one foot to the other, and Julian stares at a spot on the wall above Geralt’s head. “How was I supposed to know?”</p><p>“Melitele’s holy tits, is <em>that</em> why you keep turning down my offers to do normal shit?” Julian pinches the bridge of his nose. “I hate how much sense you’re making right now. I hate this. To clarify: I do not invite random fuckbuddies to my school-related gigs, and I do not accept concert tickets from or offer my monthly STD tests to people I’m just fucking unless I work with them.”</p><p>They stare at each other, silent, while they process what they’ve said. Well, Julian’s processing Geralt’s disbelief that they’re dating and he hopes the silence from Geralt means he’s doing something similar. Julian breathes out, trying to collect himself. The initial anger has burned away, mostly, but Julian’s not quite ready to face Janka again. Or Sabrina. Or their viewers. Honestly, he mostly wants to go home and write a really sad song while eating ice creams and maybe having a good, cathartic cry, but he’s going to be realistic here. It’s important to be realistic.</p><p>“You were serious about meeting my brothers.” The words are quiet, and they break Julian’s heart. Geralt hasn’t come closer, and Julian knows why he’s trying to keep his distance, but he would really rather they didn’t need it. “The ones you don’t go to school with.”</p><p>“I don’t generally say things I don’t mean, Geralt.” Even though Julian can be flippant, he rarely lies. Omitting information is, of course, a different situation entirely. “I didn’t want to push, but I would like to meet your family. I’d offer the same in return, but you’ve already met my family, apparently.”</p><p>“Yen calls you Jaskier.” It’s not an accusation, which Julian is taking as a good sign. Mostly it’s confused. “You said your name was Julian.”</p><p>“My name <em>is</em> Julian. Janka and just spend so much time together in a professional context that if you asked her, I’m not sure she could tell you my actual name.” Actually, Julian is dead certain that Janka doesn’t know his legal name. He only remembers her name is Yennefer because Dara is going through a phase where he only calls her <em>Yenna</em>. “Not that we don’t hang out in a regular, friendly, non-work context, but it’s less often than I’d like now that I’m finally finishing up my degree.”</p><p>They both fall silent again, and Julian itches to fill the space with chatter. It’s the way he’s always dealt with nervous energy, with the feeling that everything is falling apart. He’s even done it around Geralt before, who seems to find it amusing, but chattering feels wrong for this situation somehow.</p><p>“Did you mean it?” Geralt’s staring at him like that’ll unlock some secret key to this conversation. Honestly, Julian’s not even sure what Geralt’s asking about. “That you love me.”</p><p>It isn’t the question Julian expected, and he’s too stunned to answer for a moment. There’s something fragile in how Geralt asks it, and that makes Julian consider his answer instead of responding immediately. The core of it is the same, no matter how Julian answers: he loves Geralt. Granted, Julian’s fallen in love with many people. He’s been accused of falling in love too fast on multiple occasions, mostly by Janka.</p><p>“I don’t generally say things I don’t mean,” Julian repeats, more gently this time. Slowly, he gets up from the chair he’s been sitting in and crosses the distance between them. Touching his hand to Geralt’s chest, right about where Geralt’s heart should be, Julian tries to will him into understanding. “When I say I love you, I mean it.”</p><p>Geralt says nothing. For a terrifying moment, Julian thinks Geralt doesn’t feel the same. That they really <em>were</em> nothing more than fuckbuddies. Then Geralt tilts his head and presses their lips together in a searing kiss that Julian absurdly thinks he should have saved for the stream.</p><p>“Oh,” Julian hears Sabrina say, “well. I’m glad you worked that out.”</p><p>He’s not sure they’ve worked anything out, but it’s settled enough to suffer through the stream. Then, after they’ve fucked on camera for an audience of hundreds, they can have a very long conversation about how unproductive it is to bottle up feelings until everything accidentally comes to light because it turns out you’re <em>both</em> sex workers. Which is another conversation entirely, because what the <em>fuck</em>, Geralt? Julian’s keeping a running list of conversations they’re going to have later, and it just keeps getting longer.</p><p>“Sure have,” Julian says instead of voicing any of that. “Now, I believe you said something about tea?”</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header"><span class="hide">Chat with:</span> Jaskier🌻</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>horseboy69:</b></span> Do you ride?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="reply"><span class="hide"><b>Jaskier🌻:</b></span> i used to do dressage</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>horseboy69:</b></span> Really? Why did you stop competing? If it was a lack of a horse, I can solve that.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="reply"><span class="hide"><b>Jaskier🌻:</b></span> well yes i lost my horse to some uh</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="reply"><span class="hide"><b>Jaskier🌻:</b></span> unfortunate? circumstances?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="reply"><span class="hide"><b>Jaskier🌻:</b></span> but mostly it was never really my thing</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="reply"><span class="hide"><b>Jaskier🌻:</b></span> my ass looks great in jodhpurs though</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>The way Julian switches from the easy-going music major that Geralt is familiar with to his Jaskier persona is fascinating. Geralt sees the shape of Julian in Jaskier, but the <em>presence</em> is different when he’s Jaskier. Even though there’s always a level of performance to Julian, Geralt thinks there’s a spontaneity to him that’s missing from Jaskier. It’s startling, but that difference helps Geralt separate this from any other time he and Julian have had sex.</p><p>“I’d like to be thoroughly wrecked.” Julian’s sipping at the cup of tea that Sabrina poured him. “I have no specific plan to achieve that, although rope is off the table entirely.”</p><p>“Pity,” Yennefer says. She’s doing her make-up, and it looks like she isn’t paying attention, but Geralt knows better. “You always look so good tied up.”</p><p>“I’m nervous enough, I don’t need my rope anxiety on top of it.” Rolling his eyes, Julian sets his teacup aside. “Cuffs are fine, if we must.”</p><p>“Probably unnecessary. Geralt?” Yennefer looks over at him and tilts her head. “Should he be cuffed or not?”</p><p>As he looks between the two of them, Geralt wonders how he ever missed that they were siblings. Not by blood, if what Yennefer’s said over the years is true, but by choice. There’s a certain bite to Julian’s sarcasm that perfectly matches the way Geralt has seen Yennefer cut men down a thousand times. Watching them interact makes the similarities clear, and Geralt thinks there must be a story there that he doesn’t know. He’ll ask Julian about it later.</p><p>“No,” he finally says, a few seconds past when he should have responded. “Cuffs will probably make it difficult to change positions.”</p><p>“Good point. All right, no cuffs then. Should I cane you?” Yennefer meets Julian’s eyes in the mirror and smiles. “Actually, no. I think Geralt should spank you.”</p><p>“I’m not opposed.” Geralt looks away from Yennefer to check how Julian feels about the idea. He seems contemplative. “Julian?”</p><p>“There’s something in that.” Fingers erratically tapping on his thigh, Julian’s brow draws together, and it’s so strange to see it in this context. “Historically your viewers like when I’m a brat, don’t they?”</p><p>Part of Geralt wishes that he’d thought to ask Yennefer for Julian’s information beforehand, so he’d have more of an idea of what Julian will be like during the stream. They’re comfortable and familiar with each other’s bodies, but that might translate differently on camera, where everything mapped out and intentional. None of what happens when he takes Julian to bed, aside from the occasional argument about which dildo they should use, is pre-planned. He also wouldn’t consider Julian to be a brat, but that’s beside the point.</p><p>“They like seeing you put in your place.” Yennefer sprays her face with something. Geralt thinks it’s called setting spray. He got a lecture about it once. “Who wouldn’t?”</p><p>It’s not something Geralt would say he looks forward too, but thinking about putting Julian in his place makes something hot settle in the pit of his gut. He’s wrestled Julian down before, held him down until his entire body goes boneless and lax, and it’s something Geralt would happily do again. The idea of <em>making</em> Julian submit evokes a similar feeling in Geralt.</p><p>“How about it, Geralt?” Julian’s tilted his head to the side, lips quirked. “Does putting me in my place appeal to you, Geralt?”</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>.”</p><p>Yennefer laughs. Not the polite laugh that she uses on streams or at parties, but her real and actual laugh. It feels easy, even though Geralt is normally awkward in situations like this. He and Yennefer parted on <em>mostly</em> good terms. They realized their relationship wasn’t healthy when they were dating and, in the time since they broke up, they’ve fallen into an easy friendship. Planning to have a threesome on camera should probably feel more awkward than this is, but that it’s Yennefer and Julian somehow makes it easy.</p><p>“So I’ll sit at your feet, Janka, and you ask me to do something which I’ll be a brat about.” Julian’s carefully lounging on the couch he’s sitting on, in a way Geralt realizes is intended to not mess up his hair. “Then, when you decide I need to be punished, you can call Geralt in to spank me.”</p><p>“What kind of brat are you going to be, Jaskier?” Yennefer’s similarly arranged to look casual in her chair in a way that Geralt knows is designed to both not aggravate her spine and keep Sabrina’s styling from going to waste. “Are you not going to follow my orders or will you just refuse to be good for me?”</p><p>“I’m never good for you,” Julian says. His smile is sharp and dangerous in a way that Geralt’s never seen. It’s a good look on him. “You know that.”</p><p>“True. It’s one of your better qualities.” Fluidly, Yennefer stands up. She rolls her shoulders before turning to face them. “So your spanking punishment won’t be effective, of course, and it’s not a punishment if you enjoy it. Do you care about coming? I could cage you.”</p><p>Julian agrees without argument, and Geralt takes a moment to process that piece of information. He wouldn’t say that they’re particularly vanilla when they’re together—they <em>have</em> fucked in his car in public on multiple occasions, and Geralt’s also cuffed Julian to the bed and blindfolded him. It’s an order of magnitude less kinky than any scene with Yennefer, but the type of kinky Yennefer usually brings to the table requires a lot more conversation than Julian is willing or capable of sparing.</p><p>In hindsight, Geralt suspects an eagerness to get whatever possible on both their parts made them skip complication for the thrill of skin on skin. That’s something they should talk about later, maybe. Instead of thinking about that, however, Geralt attempts to pay attention to Yennefer and Julian’s conversation. They seem to have sorted out their options for the cock cage and have moved on to another topic entirely.</p><p>“If you’re very good or the viewers are willing to pay for it, Geralt should fuck you.” Yennefer’s writing the plan down on the whiteboard Sabrina will put behind the camera so they can see it, but the viewers can’t. “Thoughts, Geralt?”</p><p>“Sure.” Geralt shrugs. It doesn’t matter to him how he gets off and he doubts Julian has a real preference either. “What about you?”</p><p>“Unimportant.” Yennefer waves a hand dismissively. “Jaskier can put his mouth to good use while you get him ready.”</p><p>Ah, that makes sense. Geralt’s sure that Julian’s already prepped, so getting him ready on camera is only for show. Doing it while his ass is red and warm from the spanking, combined with the cock cage, is probably enough to make it seem like a punishment. That’s sensible, although Geralt’s out of his depth with the showmanship of what they’re doing. That’s for Julian and Yennefer to resolve.</p><p>“Should I cry?” The words startle Geralt out of his train of thought, and he looks over to where Julian’s standing next to Yennefer. He’s looking the whiteboard over, brow furrowed. “I could probably cry, if you wanted.”</p><p>“No,” Geralt says immediately. “I don’t want to see you cry.”</p><p>Julian looks over at Geralt, studying him for a moment. He must see something, because he lets it go without argument and turns to Yennefer and starts talking about pegging instead. That’s apparently something popular with Yennefer’s fanbase, and Julian adds that his fanbase only cares about him getting wrecked. It makes sense for them to collaborate with that overlap in their audiences, but part of Geralt is still trying to reconcile the Julian he’s known for months with the Julian who is Yennefer’s brother.</p><p>“Geralt?” Julian touches a hand to his shoulder, looking up at him. “What do you think?”</p><p>From the way Yennefer is smirking at him, it’s clear she knows that he hasn’t been paying attention. Geralt glances at the whiteboard to fill himself in on the conversation he missed. The plan looks more like a rugby play than a threesome. Yennefer is getting into a strap-on while Geralt fucks Julian, and Julian is going to blow her before they switch.</p><p>“Condoms,” Geralt finally says. That’s actually not what he meant to say, but oh well. “You don’t like barebacking.”</p><p>“No, I don’t like have come dripping out of my ass.” Rolling his eyes, Julian settles himself in the chair Yennefer vacated. “Don’t fucking come in my ass and we won’t have a problem. You’ve seen my tests and I’ve seen yours.”</p><p>Two weeks ago, which was just before Julian got busy with school, he’d sent his most recent test over and Geralt sent his in return. Geralt never explicitly <em>told</em> Julian that he hadn’t slept with anyone else since they started sleeping together, but well. He hasn’t, so that solves that problem neatly.</p><p>“I’ll try.” Studying the whiteboard again, Geralt finds he doesn’t have an objection to anything after the switch. Aside from some cooldown, however, there isn’t much. “Can I come on your face?”</p><p>“You’re driving me home if you get come in my hair,” Julian says, which is as good as permission. It’s not like Geralt was planning on letting Julian take the bus home after this. “We’ll leave it up to the viewers, though. Who knows, they might want to see me swallow.”</p><p>“They won’t.” Yennefer is updating the board, but she looks over at Julian. “You look your best wearing pearls.”</p><p>“Still! I want them to feel engaged, involved.” As Julian gesticulates wildly, Geralt can’t help but be hopelessly in love with him. Now that he’s <em>allowed</em> and even <em>encouraged</em> to be, Geralt smiles. “Viewer retention is about creating a parasocial relationship with them that makes them feel like they’ve gotten something out of watching us they can’t get from just watching regular porn. It’s about the <em>connection</em> they feel to us, Janka! Even if you’re not really giving the audience a choice at all, it’s still important to offer.”</p><p>None of what Julian’s saying makes any sense to Geralt, and he doesn’t care about it. Instead, he crosses the space between them and presses his lips to Julian’s. There’s a surprised noise from Julian, who melts into the contact. Careful not to mess up his hair, Geralt curls his fingers around the back of Julian’s neck and angles his head so he can deepen the kiss.</p><p>“Save it for the camera,” Yennefer says. Her tone makes it clear that she’s rolling her eyes, and Geralt reluctantly pulls away from Julian. “Melitele save me from you two. People will speculate about your relationship the second you and Jaskier look at each other.”</p><p>“We might need to address that eventually.” Julian looks well-kissed, which Geralt honestly thinks is an improvement over his previous look. Whatever Sabrina put on his lips gave a similar effect, but it’s nothing compared to reality. “For now, they can say whatever they want. Well, as long as it’s within the chat rules.”</p><p>Even though their conversation earlier laid out the basics of their relationship to each other, something in Geralt’s chest clenches painfully hearing Julian casually imply that if they continue dating, they’ll have to address whether they’re dating to his audience. It’s horror at having such a private aspect of his life bared to the public, but more pressingly it’s the sudden realization that Julian was serious when he said that he meant it.</p><p>“We can talk about it later.” Selfishly, Geralt wants Julian for himself. He’ll come to terms with sharing Julian eventually, just not right now. “Anything else we need to discuss?”</p><p>“Draw a triangle out of the camera’s view and it acts like a safeword.” Yennefer’s making notes to the right of the plan that Geralt won’t even pretend he understands. She draws a triangle and labels it before looking over at him. “You know the drill with that.”</p><p>Geralt nods. It’s been a while since he’s been physically on screen for a stream with Yennefer, but he remembers the system well enough.</p><p>“Don’t forget to say things loud enough for the camera, Geralt. The mic is pretty good, but it doesn’t pick up whispering.” Julian gets out of the chair and crosses the room, pausing in the doorway. “But mostly? Don’t forget to enjoy yourself.”</p><p>Somehow, Geralt thinks that’s the least of their worries.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header"><span class="hide">Chat with:</span> horseboy69</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Jaskier🌻:</b></span> why are finals</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="reply"><span class="hide"><b>horseboy69:</b></span> I'm not sure. I never did well in school. That's how I ended up owning a ranch.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Jaskier🌻:</b></span> i dont follow</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="reply"><span class="hide"><b>horseboy69:</b></span> I used to be a shitty teenager so my dad sent me to the ranch of an old friend for the summer. Then I just never left.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Jaskier🌻:</b></span> wait</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Jaskier🌻:</b></span> holy fuck</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Jaskier🌻:</b></span> geralt are you telling me you ACCIDENTALLY got a ranch?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>When Julian started out as a camboy, he appeared on stream with Janka to grow a following before breaking out on his own. They still appear on streams together now, but it’s less frequent than it used to be. That’s down to Yennefer having reduced her streaming in favor of running her business and Julian signing on as her exclusive model for her company, but sometimes he misses it.</p><p>Sitting prettily at Janka’s feet, Julian stays still while she runs through her usual pre-show. There’s a trick to making everything feel organic so viewers don’t know how much of the scene was negotiated in advance and how much of it is spontaneous, and Julian knows it depends on his bratting being believable. Janka tugs on his leash, trying to get him to sit up in her lap, and he delays his response just enough to blur the line between intentional disobedience and being slow to react. He can feel the weight of Geralt’s gaze on him as he does it and <em>oh</em>.</p><p>“You’re going to be good for me,” Janka says, and it isn’t a question. It never is with her. “Now, say hello to the stream, Jaskier.”</p><p>“Hello.” Julian gives the camera a little wave and Janka’s fingers tap against the small of his back, amused. “Thank you all for joining us today.”</p><p>The chat comes back with a stream of <i>hello</i> and <i>hi</i> that makes him smile. Janka keeps talking, telling the stream that there will be another guest later on. Julian can’t keep himself from looking over to where Geralt is. Geralt smiles at him, giving a joking imitation of the wave that Julian just gave the stream.</p><p>“Eyes forward, Jaskier.” Janka’s fingers frame his face, gentle and almost kind, and then turns his attention back to the camera. “Everyone wants to see your pretty face.”</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, Julian can see Geralt laugh. He’s quiet about it, but Julian can feel his head naturally turn toward Geralt until Janka firmly keeps it in place. Part of him is glad that Janka is making it easy to disobey her, and part of him is realizing how hard it is to stay focused when Geralt is around. That’s something to examine later, maybe.</p><p>“You’re not being very good today.” Janka kisses his temple and then lets his face go. “Keep that up and I won’t let you come.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Julian says. He doesn’t sound it. “I’m just excited about our guest.”</p><p>“All in good time, Jaskier.” Her hand slides down Julian’s chest before she undoes the button on his jeans. “We should give them a show first.”</p><p>The way Janka slips her hand into his jeans to curl her fingers around his cock is familiar, and it’s easy to squirm against her. She laughs, giving him one last stroke before she pulls her hand away and taps his hip to get him to stand up as she unclips the leash. He shimmies out of his jeans once he does, kicking them far enough away that Sabrina can unobtrusively grab them off camera, and then strips out of his shirt too. He tosses that in Geralt’s general direction and then settles back on the bench next to Janka rather than on her lap again.</p><p>“What do you think, chat?” Clipping the leash back onto his collar, Janka pulls him back onto her lap and uses her own legs to spread his apart almost uncomfortably. “Has Jaskier earned his release yet?”</p><p>She’s casually stroking him as she asks it, and Julian lets his eyes flutter shut because he knows that if he doesn’t, he’ll end up looking at Geralt while this is happening. It’s not even that it’s embarrassing to be seen like this, it’s that he can’t focus on what he’s meant to be doing if he’s too aware of Geralt’s presence.</p><p>“Please,” he says, “Janka.”</p><p>“You’ll take what I give you.” She pulls the leash taut, and it’s not a choke chain, but it knocks the breath out of him all the same. “They don’t think you deserve to come. You won’t.”</p><p>As she releases the leash, Julian makes a wanting noise as she keeps her hand moving. He’s not even remotely close, but it makes for a good show. Besides, he’s supposed to come without permission so Janka can punish him. That’s the entire plan, which is why Janka isn’t being nice or slow as she jacks him off. She keeps up a steady stream of chatting with the stream while she does, talking with her regulars and asking them about what they’d like to see.</p><p>Julian tunes it all out, focusing on the movement of Janka’s hand. The problem with when they’re together is that they’ve spent a lot of time learning each other’s bodies, and there’s nearly nothing he can do to keep his composure when she pulls every dirty trick she knows to bring him to the edge. Fingers curved around his face, Janka keeps his head in place.</p><p>“Open your eyes, Jaskier. Let them see you.”</p><p>He does, grateful that Sabrina is manning the camera today, so he doesn’t have to see himself flushed and wanting on the monitor. With Janka holding him still, he can’t see Geralt and something about Geralt being able to see him when he can’t do the same makes Jaskier more turned on than he would normally be. The orgasm crashes over him like a wave, dragging him under the crush of it.</p><p>“That wasn’t very good.” Jaskier can hear the amusement in Janka’s tone, but he doubts it’s obvious to the viewers. “I didn’t give you permission for that.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.” Julian slides off her lap, turning to beg. “I didn’t mean to. Please, Janka. I can be good.”</p><p>The words sound sincere, but once his face is hidden from the camera, he smiles up at Janka. Her eyes are amused, but her expression remains stern as she hauls him up with the leash.</p><p>“No, I don’t think you can.” She looks at the camera, considering. “What do you all think? Jaskier needs to be punished, doesn’t he?”</p><p>With his back to the camera Julian can’t see the chat’s response, but he has a pretty good idea of what they’re saying. Janka continues, asking if they’d rather see him spanked or paddled and turning to retrieve the cock cage from where it had been hidden, just out of frame. When she tugs him to his feet, Janka turns him to face the camera as she locks him into the cage. Then she settles him back onto the floor and focuses his attention back on the chat.</p><p>They’re fairly clearly asking for him to be spanked, which is good. Julian’s been paddled before, but Geralt’s never paddled him, and there’s a stark difference between those two things. Not that Geralt’s spanked him before either, but there’s less guesswork involved in spanking in Julian’s experience. There’s less that can go wrong.</p><p>Janka motions for Geralt to enter the set. Julian can feel him standing behind the bench and would bet that he cuts an intimidating figure. Geralt is good at looking intimidating, in Julian’s experience, and that’s what Janka told him to do.</p><p>“Some of you may recognize him, but for those of you that don’t: this is Wolf.” Julian senses movement behind him, and Geralt’s hand brushes across the nape of his neck. Janka tugs him to his feet and settles him across Geralt’s lap. “He’ll be handling Jaskier’s punishment. He can deal a harsher punishment than I can.”</p><p>“The question,” Geralt says, “is whether Jaskier can handle it.”</p><p>“He can.” Janka laughs, a little mean. “Despite his name, Jaskier isn't some delicate flower.”</p><p>It’s hard to focus on the conversation when Geralt’s hand is resting on his ass. Julian wriggles in Geralt’s lap. He wants… something. Anything. Part of him is impatient for his “punishment,” but it’s also good for show.</p><p>“Stay still.” Geralt’s fingers hook under the collar Julian is wearing, pulling it taut. His voice is low, and it just makes Julian squirm more. “I won’t start until you’re still.”</p><p>Immediately, Julian stills.</p><p>“Good.” The words are accompanied by Geralt’s fingers brushing over the curve of Julian’s ass. He tenses from the effort of keeping still and missing the warning signs. The first hit startles him. “Count for me, Jaskier.”</p><p>“One,” Julian says, barely remembering to say it loud enough for the camera. Geralt smacks him again. “Two.”</p><p>On a scale of things, Julian’s had worse spankings. Pendragon hits <em>hard</em> when he gets going and Geralt’s hitting harder than Janka would, but not as hard as Julian is sure he can. Something about knowing that <em>Geralt</em> is the one behind what’s happening makes it worse. Better? Hard to tell, in this context. Maybe it’s both?</p><p>Distantly, Julian knows Janka is carding her fingers through his hair and idly chatting with some of the viewers. He’s still counting, but it’s harder and harder to remember that he needs to say it loud enough for the microphones to pick up too. His whole ass feels like it’s on fire, warm and probably beautifully red if the heat of it is anything to go by. By thirty, Julian can’t remember which numbers come after each other. He’s making noises that could be words if they were intelligible, and it would be more embarrassing if it wasn’t exactly what he asked for. He asked Geralt to put him in his place and <em>oh</em> was he.</p><p>“Please,” Julian begs, asking for something he can’t even have. He can’t come while he’s in a cage—not just from a spanking. “Please, <em>please</em>.”</p><p>“Oh, sweet Jaskier.” Janka brushes some of his hair out of his face then lets her fingers rest on his cheek. “You’re being punished. You get exactly what we give you and nothing more.”</p><p>Geralt’s hand gently pets Julian’s reddened ass as Janka’s talking. It’s a familiar motion—Geralt is a little obsessed with Julian’s ass—but the context is so different from usual. The difference helps some fog clear from his mind, enough that he can look up at Janka. He blinks and it feels wet, but he’s not crying. He won’t, because Geralt asked him not to.</p><p>“Please,” he says again. “Janka, <em>please</em>.”</p><p>Janka considers him for a moment, expression passive. Her fingers are still resting against his cheek and her thumb sweeps across his skin. Then she tugs on his leash, drawing him up, and Julian struggles to keep up with what she wants. She manhandles him off Geralt’s lap and rearranges him to her liking. He ends up settled at her feet again, squirming at the uncomfortable feeling of his smarting ass.</p><p>“What do you think, darlings?” Janka pets at Julian’s hair and he tries not to squirm too much. It gives the appearance that he really is trying to behave. “Does Jaskier deserve a reward? Perhaps Wolf could fuck him.”</p><p>Against his will, Julian straightens at the mention of Geralt fucking him. Janka laughs and hands the end of his leash over to Geralt. He tugs on it, making Julian turn his head. To anyone else, Julian thinks he would look stern, maybe. Impassive. Julian has spent hours studying Geralt’s face, however, and those hours let him see the amusement there.</p><p>“Jaskier certainly likes that idea. Let’s say that if you can manage a thousand dollars while Wolf is stretching Jaskier, Wolf will fuck him.” Janka pets at Jaskier’s hair. “And a bargain for you, sweet Jaskier: make me come in the same time, and I may just let you come.”</p><p>He won’t manage. That’s part of the fun of it: Janka rarely comes just from oral, and the position they’ll be in means he won’t have the use of his hands. Geralt uses the leash to guide Julian up, positioning him with a leg on either side of the bench before handing the end back to Janka. His hand settles between Julian’s shoulder blades, pressing him forward. Janka tugs him forward, having swung her leg over the bench so she’s straddling it.</p><p>“Well,” Janka says, “you’d best get to it.”</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header"><span class="hide">Chat with:</span> Jaskier🌻</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>horseboy69:</b></span> Are you free this weekend?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="reply"><span class="hide"><b>Jaskier🌻:</b></span> sure why</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>horseboy69:</b></span> My brothers are pestering me about meeting you.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="reply"><span class="hide"><b>Jaskier🌻:</b></span> omg do i get to meet your family???</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="reply"><span class="hide"><b>Jaskier🌻:</b></span> what should i wear??</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="reply"><span class="hide"><b>Jaskier🌻:</b></span> i dont own regular clothes</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>horseboy69:</b></span> Whatever you wear is fine.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>horseboy69:</b></span> Please wear clothes, though.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>On a low estimate, Geralt has fingered Julian open dozens of times. Doing it on camera, for an audience, shouldn’t be any different. It should feel rote, maybe, but it doesn’t and Geralt can’t say if that’s down to the camera or everything they’ve just laid out between them. Julian took the spanking beautifully, which has opened up an infinite number of possibilities in Geralt’s mind. His now vivid and detailed fantasies of gaining Julian’s submission make it difficult to focus on what he’s doing, however.</p><p>Julian doesn’t need prep and Geralt’s only fingering him for show. He’d been wearing a plug earlier, before they started, and Geralt knows from previous conversations that Julian’s dildo collection isn’t just for show and is, in fact, well-used and loved. That’s not really the point of what they’re doing, of course. He understands that, watching Yennefer’s face for a signal, but it’s easy for his mind to wander. There’s also something strange about seeing Julian and Yennefer together in this context that Geralt can’t quite place.</p><p>Maybe it’s the obvious way they’re acting, in a way that Geralt isn’t. Wolf is a character, but Geralt from day to day and Wolf aren’t different on a fundamental level. “Jaskier” is distinctly different from Julian in a way that’s hard to quantify for Geralt. Whenever it’s out of the camera’s eye, there’s a playfulness to Julian and Yennefer’s interactions that Geralt doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to manage. He’s not uncomfortable in front of a camera, but he’s not at ease like they are.</p><p>“Right there,” Yennefer says. Her hand stays fisted in Julian’s hair, keeping him where she wants him. “Good boy.”</p><p>Julian moans, and that’s weird. That’s the difference, Geralt realizes. It’s not that Julian is <em>quiet</em> when there’s no camera, but he doesn’t <em>perform</em>. Geralt’s had Julian on his knees enough times to know that when he’s focused and enjoying himself, he makes small, unintentional noises. Julian is loud and enthusiastic as he eats Yennefer out, and Geralt doesn’t think that’s down to the difference in gender.</p><p>It’s not down to Geralt’s fingering either. He’s avoiding Julian’s prostrate on purpose and is only two fingers deep. Geralt knows from experience Julian can and has taken more. The idea of using the fisting dildo that Julian owns is still terrifying, but Geralt has spread him out on the bed and worked him open, slow and easy. Julian’s cried as he’s taken Geralt’s entire hand, incoherent as he wails for more, so prepping him for a cock is nothing in comparison.</p><p>“Is he ready?” Yennefer raises an eyebrow, and Geralt pretends to consider for a moment before nodding. “Then your time’s up, Jaskier. You failed, but people are eager to see you get wrecked. Wolf is going to fuck you now.”</p><p>Yennefer pulls Julian up by the leash, and Geralt can’t see his face, but he can see how Julian’s shoulders are shaking. It’s not a bad thing, because Yennefer would let Julian recover or indicate that they need to swap positions if it were. Instead, she unclips the leash from his collar and fits her fingers around the curve of his face. Her eye flick up, catching Geralt’s, and she smiles.</p><p>“I know you can take this.” The way Yennefer brushes her fingers across Julian’s face is almost tender. “Be good for me. Wolf? You have the floor.”</p><p>With a smirk, Yennefer slides off the bench and steps off the set. She’ll drink some water and situate the strap-on, which is never a smooth or easy process. She’s left Geralt and Jaskier alone by design so she can take her sweet time getting ready for the conclusion of the scene.</p><p>“Up.” Geralt taps Julian’s ass, just enough so he’ll feel it, and Julian shakily rises. Once Julian’s standing, Geralt settles in the center of the bench and looks over. “Come here.”</p><p>Julian doesn’t understand the command immediately, blinking at Geralt until understanding dawns on his face. Then he scrambles forward and settles himself on Geralt’s lap. He sinks down on Geralt’s cock, effortless and beautiful, and gives a shuddery exhale that’s just for Geralt before letting out a full-throated moan for the camera. The difference between the two is proof that at least some of what Julian’s doing is for the camera.</p><p>“Please,” Julian says. “Please, I need—”</p><p>“I know.” Geralt’s hands settle along the curve of Julian’s hips, keeping him in place as Geralt begins slowly fucking him. The pace is unhurried and Julian whines, but Geralt moves no faster. “You take what I give you.”</p><p>“Yes.” It’s quiet enough Geralt isn’t sure Julian means it for the camera. “Whatever you give me.”</p><p>The rest of what happens is a blur. When he looks back on it later, Geralt will remember it more clearly, but in the moment it all blurs together into the sound of Julian’s wanting and the firm but soothing cadence of Yennefer’s voice. When it’s over, Julian settles on the couch next to Geralt and just breathes.</p><p>“Take me home,” he eventually says. “We still need to talk.”</p><p>“You should shower.” That’s not an answer. Geralt’s not sure what his answer should be and he’s hoping Julian takes the out. “We’re all gross.”</p><p>“There’s only one shower and Yennefer’s using it.” Julian bumps their shoulders together. “Take me home. We can shower there.”</p><p>Fuck it. Geralt stands, holding out a hand. Julian takes it and Geralt takes them out to Roach the car, where Julian settles in the passenger seat like he belongs there. He <em>does</em> belong there, Geralt realizes with sudden clarity, and doesn’t make a single move toward starting the car. They sit there for a few moments before Julian hesitantly touches his arm.</p><p>“Geralt? Are you okay?”</p><p>“You belong there.” Geralt realizes the statement is nonsense, but he can’t think of how to explain what he means other than: “With me, I mean.”</p><p>When Geralt looks over at Julian, he finds Julian’s already studying him, head tilted. He should say something, but Geralt can’t string the words together to clarify what he’s said. Instead, he just sits there and hopes that Julian sees whatever he’s looking for.</p><p>“My ass is killing me, I’m covered in sweat, you <em>came</em> on my <em>face</em>, and you’ve chosen <em>this</em> moment to confess your love?” Julian punches Geralt’s arm. It’s not very hard, but Geralt says <i>ow</i> the way he suspects he’s supposed to. “Start the car, Geralt! Drive me home! I can’t blow you in the parking lot of Janka’s studio!”</p><p>“That’s where you draw the line?”</p><p>“There are three security cameras in this lot.” Julian crosses his arms and fixes Geralt with a mildly annoyed expression. Geralt can’t help but find it attractive. “I only do shows when I’m paid for it, thank you very much. Take me home.”</p><p>For a second, Geralt considers arguing. Then he turns his car on and drives as quickly as possible to Julian’s apartment. For once, Julian doesn’t talk. He’s not silent—Geralt isn’t sure that Julian could be silent if his life depended on it—but the nervous drumming of Julian’s fingers is a staccato counterpoint to the beating of Geralt’s heart. The drive happens on autopilot, Geralt nearly missing the turn into the parking garage of Julian’s building because he’s so distracted.</p><p>It doesn’t matter. They make it up to Julian’s apartment and half of Geralt expects Julian to jump him in the elevator. He’s full of nervous energy, but there’s a careful amount of distance between them that Julian maintains until they’re in Julian’s apartment and they’ve locked the door. Then Julian presses him to the door and kisses Geralt like <em>needs</em> it. It’s frantic and hungry, but it only lasts a few moments before Julian pulls away.</p><p>“What are your thoughts on shower sex?”</p><p>“We’ll end up in the ER if we try it right now.” They’re so worked up Geralt thinks he can almost guarantee one of them will be injured. Maybe at some other point. Hopefully at some other point. “Can we shower and maybe do this in a bed?”</p><p>Throwing his hands up in the air, Julian makes a frustrated noise but turns to walk toward the bathroom. He sheds his clothing as he goes, dropping them wherever and normally Geralt would pick them up, but in this moment he follows suit. They’re naked when they reach the bathroom. Julian fiddles with the water temperature as Geralt enters, stepping in and wasting no time before starting to scrub himself down.</p><p>Geralt steps into the shower after him. The move would be flirtatious, but this was his idea so Geralt follows Julian’s example and focuses on scrubbing himself down. They don’t speak, and Geralt is pretty sure this is the fastest either of them has showered in their entire life. Julian throws a towel in Geralt’s face once he’s out, which he supposes he deserves, and then they’re on Julian’s bed.</p><p>The fire from earlier cooled in the space of the shower. Julian’s kisses are still hungry, but they’re missing the urgency of earlier and they settle into making out like they’re teenagers. After a few minutes, Julian pulls away, straddling Geralt’s waist, and looks down at him.</p><p>“Fuck. Fuck, okay. I need.” Julian exhales loudly, running a hand through his hair. “We have to have a conversation, actually.”</p><p>“Now?” There’s a hint of a whine in Geralt’s voice, but he can’t bring himself to care. “Can’t it wait?”</p><p>“No, it’s been waiting for like nine months! I can blow you <em>after</em> we have a conversation like functional people who are dating.” Julian flops onto the bed next to Geralt and Geralt twists so he can look at him. “Do you want to start with the conversation about our feelings or the one where we’re both sex workers?”</p><p>Both conversations are going to suck. Julian’s right, though. They do need to discuss this. Between two terrible options, Geralt thinks getting the worse topic out of the way first will probably be better. Which means talking about their feelings. Fuck.</p><p>“We’re in love.” Geralt’s aware that there’s an underlying conversation they also need to have, but he wants to avoid it if he can. “What else is there to talk about?”</p><p>“I’m going to charitably pretend you didn’t say that.” With a sigh, Julian turns his head so he’s facing Geralt. He reaches out to touch Geralt’s face, fingers impossibly gentle. “I know you’d rather die than have an emotional conversation, but we need to talk about how this entire misunderstanding happened. So it doesn’t happen again, okay? Tell me what I can do to help fix this.”</p><p>If Geralt’s honest with himself, the answer is nothing. With even a tiny amount of space between his overwhelming feelings and the situation, Geralt can recognize the fault lies with him and not Julian. Vesemir always said “assuming makes an ass out of you,” and Geralt is mature enough to realize that it’s true in this case. He assumed things and never asked for clarification because he was afraid, thus making an ass of himself. Julian isn’t totally blameless, but nothing he did is fixable for the future. The problem is Geralt.</p><p>“Sorry,” he says, then realizes Julian can’t read his mind and isn’t following his train of thought. Again, the problem is mostly Geralt. “I made assumptions about us because I was too chickenshit to ask you. That’s not something you can fix, Julian.”</p><p>“No,” Julian agrees. He shifts until he’s tucked against Geralt’s side, a warm and real presence. “I can promise that you can talk you me about anything, though. Including—we really do need to talk about how I told you what I do for a living and your response was to completely redirect instead of telling me you <em>also</em> do sex work.”</p><p>“I don’t, really.” It’s not a career for him like it is for Julian and Yennefer, which is how Geralt’s been categorizing it in his head. “I model for Yen sometimes and I join her and Renfri on stream occasionally.”</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header"><span class="hide">Chat with:</span> horseboy69</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Jaskier🌻:</b></span> can you pick up dinner before you come over? im starving</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="reply"><span class="hide"><b>horseboy69:</b></span> Sure. What do you want?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Jaskier🌻:</b></span> idk surprise me</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Jaskier🌻:</b></span> you know my order most places</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="reply"><span class="hide"><b>horseboy69:</b></span> Ok Greggs scotch pie it is.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Jaskier🌻:</b></span> no!!!</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Jaskier🌻:</b></span> geralt!!!!!</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Jaskier🌻:</b></span> geralt youd better not bring that filth into my apartment!!!!!!</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>Julian makes a wordless, frustrated sound against Geralt’s side. He loves Geralt, but some parts of Geralt are infuriating beyond all belief. The fact that <em>apparently</em> doing an entire two hour stream with them doesn’t count as sex work? Were it anyone else, Julian would question how that even made sense. Because it’s Geralt, Julian can see the winding path of logic that got them to this conclusion.</p><p>“Just because you don’t do it for a living like I do doesn’t mean you’re <em>not</em>.” He punches Geralt’s shoulder lightly. “This is one of those assumptions you were talking about earlier, you know.”</p><p>“Hm.” Geralt’s brow knits together in the way it does whenever he’s considering something. “I guess you’re right. I should have told you.”</p><p>“See? We’re getting somewhere!” Despite himself, Julian smiles. He twists to look up at the ceiling and exhales. “Where do we go from here, Geralt? We’re negotiating, just like in kink.”</p><p>Silence from Geralt is the expected response. He’ll answer the question in his own time, Julian knows, and the silence gives Julian time to try and piece together his own thoughts about everything that’s happened. They’re probably not going to break up, but discussing the specifics of their relationship isn’t negotiable because leaving things open for assumptions got them into this mess. He’d like to avoid that if possible.</p><p>“We could,” Geralt starts, and then his brows knit together like he’s trying to remember something. “Netflix and chill? Is that the right term?”</p><p>“Netflix and chill? Who taught you that?” Burying his face into Geralt’s side, Julian laughs. “We’re well past the Netflix and chill stage of this relationship anyway. We’re proper dating now.”</p><p>“The last time I watched a movie at Yen’s place, Dara asked if we were quote ‘Netflix and chilling’ unquote. Isn’t it slang for hanging out and watching a movie?”</p><p>Sweet Melitele, Julian is going to have to buy Dara something expensive for Yule. The kid deserves it for the completely unintentional comedy of Geralt being such a Boomer about technology and slang that he thinks “Netflix and chill” means exactly what it sounds like on the surface, and it isn’t a way to low-key proposition someone for sex.</p><p>“That’s—no. No, that’s not what ‘Netflix and chill’ means, Geralt.” Julian’s laughing too hard to explain, but it doesn’t seem to bother Geralt, so that’s good. He’s sort of laughing at him, but it’s not mean. “It’s. It’s not really what I meant, either. I was asking more about the long term than the short term. In the short term, I think we should order dinner and keep sorting out what this all means.”</p><p>“You also said something about a blowjob.”</p><p>“Did I?” Julian looks up at Geralt, smirking. “I suppose if you’re very good, I could be persuaded.”</p><p>In the blink of an eye, Geralt shifts so he’s holding Julian down on the bed. He presses their lips together, and Julian allows it. The conversation they’re having is an ongoing process, he thinks, much in the same way negotiating limits is. It doesn’t matter if they stop in the middle of the conversation and make out for a few minutes—although Julian was serious about ordering dinner, so he wrestles for control from Geralt and succeeds in reversing their positions.</p><p>“What do you want for dinner? There’s a pizza place up the street we haven’t tried yet. I think it’s new.” Placing a hand on Geralt’s chest, stilling him without holding him down, Julian reaches over to the nightstand and grabs his phone. “Could go for a curry too.”</p><p>“Does the pasty place deliver?”</p><p>“No, but Square Pie does. That’s kind of the same, right?” It’s not, but Julian is absolutely not getting dressed to go get pasties. He doesn’t love anyone that much. “Greggs?”</p><p>While he’s waiting for Geralt to decide, Julian texts Dara and asks what expensive thing he wants that Janka said he couldn’t have. She’s teaching Ciri and Dara about fiscal responsibility, which is excellent in general but also means Julian has a surefire way of being their favorite. Janka always groans when he does it, saying he’s undermining her authority as their mother, but whatever. Dara likes him best, and that’s what’s really important because being Dara’s favorite is a hard-won victory.</p><p>“Steak and ale,” Geralt eventually says. If Julian were less well-versed in Geralt’s conversation habits, he’d think it was a random statement. As it is, Julian puts in an order for Square Pie. “Peas not mash and chips.”</p><p>“Mushy peas or garden peas?” Lowering his phone slightly, Julian looks down at Geralt, who merely rolls his eyes. “Right, proper mushy peas it is.”</p><p>Once he finishes ordering, Julian sets his phone back on the nightstand, stretching before lying back down on the bed. He looks up at the ceiling, debating whether he’ll need to start up their conversation again or if Geralt will. They should probably put the bare minimum amount of clothes on before the food arrives. It’s just bad manners to accept food naked.</p><p>“Can I meet the other people you collaborate with?” The question is hesitant, and Julian looks away from the ceiling to study Geralt’s face. “When you—when I thought I was on the same level as them it didn’t bother me.”</p><p>That’s not true, and the lie of it is written on Geralt’s face. It’s not something Julian wants to call him out on either, though. They’ll need to have a conversation about Geralt’s self-esteem and self-worth, eventually. It’s beside the point currently, because it won’t change anything to talk about it now. Julian’s not even sure it’ll change anything whenever they do have it. The first time, at least.</p><p>Julian reaches out across the space between them to touch Geralt’s face. As he runs his thumb across Geralt’s cheek, he wishes it would smooth the worry away. Only words can, so Julian collects himself and tries to make Geralt understand.</p><p>“It’s no different from what you saw between me and Janka.” That’s not an answer, but it is an explanation. Julian <em>likes</em> having sex with people other than Geralt, but he doesn’t have <em>feelings</em> for any of them. “I don’t think they’ll mind, though. Pendragon and Merlin would probably love to meet you. Would you rather I don’t?”</p><p>“No,” Geralt says. He brings his hand up to cover Julian’s. “I know the difference between this and your work. I just want to know you’re safe.”</p><p>“Janka taught me how to take care of myself.” Julian shifts closer, touching his forehead to Geralt’s. “If it would make you feel better, though, you can meet anyone I plan on working with. Starting with Pendragon and Merlin, since they’re my most frequent collaborators after Janka.”</p><p>Truthfully, Julian’s not certain that Geralt <em>hasn’t</em> already met them. Janka might have introduced them at some point, since they’re how she and Morguein met. He’ll ask her about it later—not that introducing them again would be a bad thing, but he’d rather be aware of it before anything gets awkward.</p><p>“Sure.” Geralt pauses, eyes narrowing. “You’re not going to drag me to a party, are you?”</p><p>“Not unless you want to.” <em>Julian</em> doesn’t even attend every party he should show his face at, so it would be hypocritical to make Geralt. He can take Janka if he <em>needs</em> to show up with someone. “<em>Would</em> you want to go to an industry party with me?”</p><p>There’s a noncommital noise from Geralt. Something to renegotiate in the future, Julian supposes. The answer itself doesn’t matter, but knowing whether it’s on the table would be helpful. He’d love to show Geralt off, once their relationship is more public, but Julian would never force Geralt to do anything.</p><p>“You graduate next year, right?” Geralt’s question isn’t a question at all, not with how much Julian’s been talking about his music thesis, but Julian makes a noise of agreement anyway. “What do you plan to do after you graduate?”</p><p>“More or less what I’m doing now. I don’t plan on quitting my job, but I do plan on hopefully recording and releasing more music.” He’ll probably keep the same show schedule that he has currently, leaving him time for his other pursuits. “Janka’s been making some noise about more frequent photoshoots for her website, so that’s probably in the cards too.”</p><p>“Move in with me.”</p><p>Startled, Julian turns to look at Geralt. His expression is serious, and oh. Geralt’s been thinking about this for a while, Julian realizes. Geralt <em>wants</em> this, which makes up Julian’s mind for him. The timing is right and his lease expires the summer after he graduates, so there’s no reason he shouldn’t. Julian’s not attached to his current apartment and everything aside from Geralt living on a ranch at least an hour outside of Cintra’s center is perfect.</p><p>“I’ll need to learn how to drive,” Julian says. He pulls away from Geralt and stares up at the ceiling again. Well, it’s a long time coming and he has a year to learn. “Also I can’t move out until a few months after I graduate, when my lease is up, but I don’t think it’ll be a problem. I assume you have a second bedroom I can work from.”</p><p>“There’s four bedrooms I’m not using.” Geralt’s tone is nonchalant, like he hasn’t just dropped the fact that he lives in a <em>five bedroom</em> house. “You can take whichever one you want. Doesn’t matter to me.”</p><p>“You should show me your ranch before I move in.” Julian traces idle patterns on Geralt’s skin. He’s not ticklish, which Julian envies, but it makes his breath hitch all the same. “I won’t say <i>no</i> if you don’t, but I’d like to know what I’m getting into.”</p><p>Geralt nods, making a noise of agreement, and they settle into a comfortable silence. It doesn’t feel oppressive the way silence sometimes feels to him, so Julian lets it stand without feeling the need to fill it. Filling silence is a nervous habit he’s been trying to break, born of the need to be bright and loud and keep people’s attention away from the things he was trying to keep hidden. Nothing about where he’s ended up in life still requires that nervous habit. The <em>instinct</em> of knowing when to talk to fill empty space is useful, but not the habit of filling every empty space to keep someone’s attention.</p><p>“Spend Yule at my ranch,” Geralt finally says. “My family will be there too.”</p><p>Usually, Julian spends Yule with Janka, Ciri, and Dara. That’s his entire family, as far as he’s concerned, and the only people he’d want to spend Yule with. Occasionally Triss or Sabrina will join them if they don’t have anywhere else to be, but it’s most often just the four of them. He knows that Janka is planning to spend the holiday with her current girlfriend’s family, though, so there’s no reason for him to turn down Geralt’s offer. He’ll make it up to Ciri somehow.</p><p>“I’d love that,” Julian says, and finds it’s not even an exaggeration. “You should let me meet your family before that, though. It’s only fair, you know my entire family.”</p><p>Something in Geralt’s expression tells Julian that Geralt <em>has</em> noticed how Julian carefully talks around both his childhood and his blood relations. It’s a conversation for some other day. They’re both emotionally raw enough right now without Julian explaining the entire sordid life story and he would keep the conversation to easier places even if they weren’t. Harder conversations can come later, once Julian is ready to face his past.</p><p>“They ask about you.” Geralt runs his fingers through Julian’s hair, which is still damp, and Julian shivers. “After your finals?”</p><p>“It’s a date.” Julian pauses, then grins. “For the record, I mean a date as in we are both romantically involved since you seem to be—”</p><p>Wrestling Julian onto his back, Geralt kisses him. Well, that’s fine too. They’ll be okay. There’s all the time in the world to have the rest of the conversation.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you want a prequel-esque timestamp fic to this about yennefer and geralt doing completely nonsexual rope bondage, i wrote one as part of kinktober. also don't forget to check out the <a href="https://twinkbouttapounce.tumblr.com/post/639619212001886208">art</a> for this fic!! anyway here's the list of all the sexy shit that's even passingly mentioned. i'm sure it's riveting content.</p><blockquote>
  <p>things that happen onscreen: exhibitionism, dirty talk, slightly under-negotiated kink, Dom/sub, strip tease, dildos, cock rings, size kink, tentacle sex (consensual), orgasm denial, fucking machines, prostate milking, butt plugs, praise kink, literal cock worship, oral sex, deepthroating/throat-fucking, come swallowing, rough sex, begging, dry humping, collars, femdom, car sex, hand jobs, riding (in a sexy way), cock warming, anal sex, physical restraints (being held down), threesomes (f/m/m), spanking, bratting, cock cages, anal fingering, barebacking</p>
  <p>things that are heavily implied: pet play (specifically puppy play), immobilization, rope bondage/bondage, caning, blindfolds, no lube/dry sex, threesomes (m/m/m), multiple orgasms, marathon sex, sex swings, spanking, mild objectification (in a human furniture sense), pony play, costume kink, physical restraints (cuffs), anal fisting, strap-ons, pegging, creampie</p>
  <p>things that are mentioned: door sex, cock &amp; ball torture, dick stepping, foot fetish, crossdressing/lingerie, crying during sex, paddling, shower sex</p>
</blockquote></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>